The Unknown Record
by KrossXXIII
Summary: When two friends faces a challenge to achieve their own life goals and achieves something bigger after running into many people on their way to achievement.
1. The Grin

Disclaimer: I own not Cloud Strife and/or any other FFVII characters unless someone wants to give them up.

**Chapter 1: The Grin**

"Life the one thing people can regret so many things at once."

I stand on the edge of the cliff looking into the depth of the ocean. The wind blew my short blonde spikey hair away from my face. The sun was slowly appearing to meet up with my blue and green eyes. My body relaxed when I felt comfort from the environment. The sky was changing its color as I let my thoughts wonder through my mind. Letting some of them erase and letting the others stay.

In far distance my friend waits for me to join him. In a low whisper, "Friend, we became friends after we were once enemies." A dull smile appeared on to my face. I suddenly took a quick turn and let out a sigh of relief. I manage to slip back and fall the edge. I closed my eyes like if it would be the last day of my life. I opened my eyes to see a grin on my friend's face, while he kept a tight grip of my hand. He pulled me and nodded. "Be careful Cloud or you could lose your life", my friend told me in a mysterious voice.

"My name is Cloud Strife and this is a new beginning to a new start." I said faintly. My arm hurts from being snagged when my friend caught me. All I could do is ignore the pain. I've noticed a few scratches on my arm but luckily there was no blood. I didn't bother to dust myself off but instead I patted his shoulder and headed towards the cycles. Couldn't help but stare at the broadsword with an eyeful of designs. "We should get rid of this. After all this does brings out the worse in us all." Picking up the broadsword then slamming it blade first into the ground. Clapped my hands together then jumped on the cycle. I can feel the wind blow once again as I placed my goggles over my eyes. I looked over to my side to see what my friend could be doing. It seems like he could have been chanting but I could never ask.

As he finishes what he started, he started to run over to the cycles. Taking a quick glance at the sword with disbelief. I looked forward to see where this road could take us from here. My body tensed up just a little as I turned on the cycle and leaned forward. Then a quick image of his grin came to my mind when I left him behind. I shouted out, "C'mon before the sun gets fully out. We have a job to do!"


	2. The Face

**Chapter 2: The Face**

I'm just standing here watching my friend let go of all his stress. The wind blew my pink bangs over my red hair. It also blew my black leather trench coat up from the ground. "I hate the wind as much as I hate the sun." I got off my cycle letting my hair and trench coat hit the ground. I began to walk towards him when my light pink eyes caught his scared expression on his face when he started to fall backwards. My dog like ears pointed straight up when his feet made a awful sliding noise. I ran over the edge of the cliff and threw myself to the ground, catching him by his hand with a tight grip. I grinned letting a little bit of my fang show. I pulled him up and let him pat my shoulder.

As he walked towards the cycles. I said, "Puppy will always need his partner. You saved me once and now it was my chance to repay Cloud-Sama." His face was mysterious but yet so handsome. "I never Cloud's face so peaceful before and mysterious. It's a good look on him." I watched his every movement. I looked up and mumbled, "My name is Puppy Hiroshima and I'm here to find my soul. Maybe a new family as well. But for now I shall stay by Cloud's side and fight." I looked towards the cycle letting the wind hit me from the side. I quickly walked back to the cycles to join him.

I glanced at the broadsword that was stuck into the ground with confusion. I sat on the cycle after I took a quick glance back at the sword again then at Cloud. Cloud drove out before me and had a great distance in front of me. My ear twitched when I heard Cloud yell back at me. I turned on my cycle and leaned my body forward slightly. I took off and a little bit of dry dirt flew in the air. My trench coat and hair hovered in the air. By the time I caught up with Cloud, I felt a tension deep inside of him causing me to slow down. I stayed behind him as we got farther away from that edge of the cliff. By now we should be miles away from cliff. The sun is up and beaming on up, letting our shadows join us for the ride.

My ears started to twitch more when I felt a greater disturbance from in front of me. I sensed fear and sorrow from Cloud. His memories were messing with him once again. I shouted, "Relax my friend! Don't let your memories and thoughts get the best of you! We all regret things that happens. It's part of being alive!" I saw him turn his head slightly to the side and nod to confirm me that he heard me. The wind started to blow from the opposite direction sending my hair to a weird angle. The heat from the sun made me start to pant and started to dry my tongue out a little. I kept one hand on the handle of the cycle and the other to unbutton my trench coat.


	3. The Blood Stains, Part 1

**Chapter 3: The Blood Stains, Part 1**

My vision became blurry and the smell of iron flowed in the air. I slowed down and let Puppy get in front of me. Puppy manage to slip out the word "Blood" as he past me. I came to a complete then took off my goggles. I finally took off my goggles and closed my eyes. I rubbed them gently. Opened them back up and looked around. There was blood every where. I questioned Puppy, "What kind of mixture?" Puppy replied quickly, "It's a mixture of both animal and human. It's a warning."

He drove up a far distance where I couldn't see him. I could no longer hear his cycle. His trench coat flew back from where he is at. I manage to catch his trench coat. I whispered as I got off my cycle, "Warning sign once again. Reminds me of my old days." I placed his trench coat over my shoulder. I walked and pushed my cycle along time road to keep silent.

I saw two figures coming in my directions. It was puppy and a child. Puppy walked towards me with a smile on his face. He points to his head as he tilts it. When we reached each other the little girl spoke out, "It's all in your head. Our tribe use bad memories or fear to put fear into someone." I gave the girl a soft look as she continues to speak, "I'm not a child. Your welcome to rest in our home. Your friend will keep watch over you." Puppy walks over and takes hold of my cycle. He gently tells me, "It will be fine. I know this tribe. I ran into them before we fought. They are friendly people." I looked at with surprise.

I kept silent all the way to the village. A man with war paint on his face and his eyes covered welcomed us with a brief smile. I felt as though we were the center of attention while we walking past everyone. When we finally arrived to a strange looking building. I started to follow Puppy. Without me noticing, the girl was no longer with us. We entered the building after Puppy placed my cycle next to his. While being behind him something had caught my attention. I questioned Puppy in a low deep whisper, "Do you have a tail?" Puppy stopped and opened the door without answering me.

We entered the room and Puppy closed the door. He gave me a strange look as he walks past me. He sat down on a chair that was next to a dirty window. He stared out of the window. His voice was serious, "I hide my tail because it shows that I am not human." I can see the expression on his face from the reflection on the window. He has a painful look in his eyes as they wonder around like if he is watching his prey. I walked over to the side of the window, leaning my back against the wall. Stared at the door because I was afraid to make eye contact.

In a soft voice I asked, "Do you know that girl from somewhere else?" Puppy replied, "To be honest I don't remember. You should get your rest." I nodded then pulled my body away from the wall. I took off my clothing that covered my torso. Leaving clothing to cover the bottom half of my body. I folded up my black leather like vest and navy blue belt straps that keeps my shoulder armor on. I laid on the bed then covered my eyes with my right arm. "Will you be here when I wake up?" Puppy looked at me but didn't answer. I heard him get up and leave the room. "It's like he doesn't remember anything." As time flew by, I feel into a deep slumber. Silence consumed the room.


	4. The Nightmare Before Dreams

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare Before Dreams**

Everything was completely black. I heard a soft voice whispering from where I stand. The voice sounded familiar to me. All a sudden to voice vanished and so did the darkness. I was naked with blood all over my body. My face felt dry like if I was crying before. The girl I seen with Puppy walked up to me. She held a sword that was as tall as she was. Her mouth didn't move but her voice appeared out of thin air.

"Death is our friend and our nightmare. We dance with him everyday."

She blinked slowly. She opened her mouth and different shade of grey smoke came out. I quickly grabbed the sword from her as she inched back. The smoke covered the whole room. She disappeared within the smoke. The smoke thicken rapidly, fusing into one giant smug of grey. I can't see anything because the smoke was thick.

I held the sword close to me and started to walk forward. Looking for a door of any kind. I shouted out, "Is anyone else here with me?" All I could hear was an echo of what I just shouted. I felt alone and confused. I fell down to my knees and closed my eyes. Not wanting to cry. Everything around me started to feel warm, like if there was an environment change. I heard a woman's giggle. I opened my eyes and saw her. In the last place that I had left her. I asked her, "Am I really home with you my love?" She smiled then wrapped her arms around me. She answered, "Of course."

When she let go of me and pulled away. She was pale and no longer smiling. Puppy appeared behind her and had a smirk on his face. She started to cry blood as she questioned me, "Why didn't you save me? Why did you leave me here to die?" Puppy stuck his sword through her chest. He turned the blade into a complete circle. Causing her to scream and for blood to come out of her mouth. I got up and held the sword by its handle. When I looked at the sword, it changed to the broadsword with an eyeful of designs. I glanced back over and they were gone.

All a sudden I was in a empty field now. I looked around and kept my guard up. When I turned around, I saw him. Puppy Hiroshima, but he looked differently. His eyes were bright red and his fangs were longer. His hair was short and brown. He licked his dagger like nails. In front of him was the girl. She spoke softly, "That's enough Hiro. It's time to wake him up." Puppy had no expression on his face as he ran towards me. I held out the broadsword and waited. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I have to defend myself. Puppy stopped and changed to his normal form. "Wake up" I looked down at the ground and there was blood covering it. "Wake up" Everything turned black and I faded away with the darkness.


	5. Mysterious Fox and Mutt

**Chapter 5: Mysterious Fox and Mutt**

I jumped into a sitting position and noticed a hand on mines. It was small and hot. I traced up the hand to the arm and the arm to the face with my eyes. I pulled away when I recognize who it was. I looked away as I asked her, "What's your name?" She smiled and giggled at the same time. "My name is Kistune. It means fox", she said happily. I got off the bed. I put on my black leather vest. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "How do you know Puppy?", I asked her friendly.

She replied, "Well Hiro is my friend. I knew him for a long time. He took me here when we used to travel together. I thought he was dead because he never came back until now. That's a mutt for you." My eyes widen when she called him "Hiro". I sighed as I walked over to the door, leaving my belongings in the room. She followed me all the way out of the building without speaking.

Kistune turned right quickly and ran up to Puppy. Her voice sweet as sugar, "Hiro! Hiro! Your back! I wanted to show you what I've learned while you were gone." He looked at her then patted only the top middle of her head. Two brown ears raised up from her hair. Puppy smiled then asked, "What about your tail little sister?" I gave them a weird look because I thought he has forgotten everything. She whimpered in sadness.

Puppy picked up her up and placed her on his shoulder. He walked towards me and grins. "Puppy… Are you happy to be here?", I spoke out with confusion. He nodded. As Puppy stood next to me he said, "Sometimes you just have to relax and let things go. Little sister helped me remember most of the things I've forgotten."

Kistune gave me a look of fear. "Your dream was weird. You don't have to worry about Hiro ever turning", she said calmly. Puppy gave me a strange look. I glanced at him then said, "It was a confusing dream." Puppy put down Kistune then walked away slowly. Kistune was holding his hand as they left. They entered a small alley.

A young girl come out from the alley and walked towards me. She wasn't short and she wasn't to tall. The right side of her bangs is longer than the left. The rest of her hair flowed onto her shoulders. Her jacket was dark brown and the lining was light brown. Her grey and brown eyes was full of joy. Her fox like ears stood perfectly up and a big fluffy tail was behind her. "Ki… Kistune?" She smiled then said, "I'm not a child. I'm a teenager." Kistune whistled and a young man comes out of the alley. His hair was short, his bangs is pink, and the rest of his hair is dark red. His eyes a light but bright pink. His was clothes in a jacket and jeans that are black. His dog like ears moved from the noises that was going on around him. "Puppy Hiroshima?" He laughed then replied, "I'm a teenager as well. I just have a lot of skills." I sighed, "You two are very mysterious."

The Strange man who welcomed us with a brief smile walked up to me. His voice deep and cold explained to me, "They are known as The Fox and The Mutt Siblings. The Mutt does whatever he cans to accomplish his goals to making a new life. He will respect almost anyone. He has no family, so he tried to make a new one. The fix is cunning smart girl who shows herself as a child. She is fun and understanding. She took in the mutt as one of her own siblings and a friend. They will always find a new member to add. Maybe your one and you don't know it."

He puts his hand out then Puppy and Kistune put their hands around his. They both looked at me. Wanting me to join them. The man spoke out, "There's nothing to be afraid of. We all are something on the inside and outside." I gave him a sad look and wondered if he actually knew what I was feeling right now. I went along with them and put hands around all of theirs. She said with a low voice, "I will be joining you brother." I looked at her with shock. The man smiled then said, "You three should prepare your stuff and get going by tonight. The town ahead gets it's storm early morning. By the time you arrive there. The storm will be gone." I removed my hands from theirs. They removed their hands from his. We all went in our own directions. I went back to the room and grabbed all of my stuff. I left the room thinking about my dream. I went my cycle waiting for the others. In a low voice, "Kistune called me brother…"


	6. The Road to Kitty Hell

**Chapter 6: The Road to Kitty Hell**

We left the village from the other side. Puppy and I was on our cycles. Kistune was on a giant brown and red fox that she summoned. I was warned to be careful because the town ahead hates humans. I felt light headed from the sun beaming on me. Kistune fox stopped and she looked down at us as we slowed down. As the fox lies down, she jumped off of it. Kistune smiles as she says, "We will have to wait. The storm is still going on." She rubbed the fox snout. Me and Puppy finally comes to a complete stop.

Puppy sighed rather loudly and gave me a look of worry. He looked away as he hopped off his cycle. His cycle fell over to the side. He walked to Kistune's fox. Standing the shadow it created. I stopped looking at him and went back to looking forward. I mumbled, "This world is to smell and yet too big at the same time." I heard Puppy yell, "I agree!"

Kistune walked over to me after she was done messing with the fox's paw. She whispered, "I prefer you being safe rather than dead." She winked at me then smirks. She placed her hands onto mines then said, "This won't hurt one bit." I felt head coming off of her hands onto my hands. My body felt weird, as if I was in someone else's body. She removed her hand from mines. I looked at my hands and saw red markings. I glanced at her then question her with a serious voice, "What did you do?"

I got off my cycle then fell over. She helped me up. I looked at Puppy with disappointment and disapproval. He shrugged as he laughed. "Demon", she said. I gave her a look of both sadness and fear. She ignored the fact that I gave her those looks. "Fox is the storm still happening", she yelled. The fox stood up and looked ahead. Without looking down, it yelped then growled. It went back into its laying position. "Good. We have time to teach you stuff", she said with a evil smirk on her face.

"What is there to learn about? Aren't demons similar to humans?", I said in confusion. She laughed then pats my clothes to get the dirt off of it. In a devilish voice she made the remark, "Demons are nothing like humans. In fact let's say. We are a greater human who breeds with animals, reptiles and insects. We are double a human and sometimes triple a human. There's one thing humans are better at then us." I tried to walk away from her slowly as she tried to give me a speech on her knowledge on the difference between humans and demons.

Puppy and Kistune both yelled at me at the same time saying, "Make a scent of your own!" I flinched and covered my sensitive ears. I yelled back at them, "Don't yell at me! Just explain it to me." I sighed then relaxed my body after it had stiffened up from being yelled at. The fox started to pant after it closed its eyes. I chuckled at the fox. As I heard a snickering, I felt my head turn to the side quickly.

Puppy was pointing at me and laughed. "Touch you face, your head, and tail. Then guess what you are" he manage to get out while laughing. I touched my head and felt weird fuzzy ears. Afterwards I touched my face and felt whiskers. My eyes widen. "I better not be a mouse or a rat", I said quickly. I finally searched for my tail and found a cat's tail. I smoothly traced the tail and found something on it. I pulled the tail in front of me and saw a bright pink and yellow bow on it. The bow had a unique looking gold bell on it. I felt a light rumble in my chest. I yelled, "I'm a cat! You turned me into a cat!" They laughed harder. I sighed as I slowly start to purr. I took the bow off my tail and replaced it with a gold bell. "Can we go now", I asked. Puppy and Kistune repeated themselves from earlier, "Make a scent of your own." They both smiled.

I took off my leather vest and placed it on my cycle. I sat on the dry dirt. I purred louder when I laid back. I rubbed my body gently against the ground. I purred lower when I sat back up. When I stood up, I shake my body and sneezed. Dust flew off my body. I folded up my vest and placed it in a pouch that was on my cycle. I sat on my cycle. Puppy walked over to his cycle then stood it up properly. He sat on it and turned it on. Kistune jumped onto the fox's head then rubbed its ear. The fox yawned then stretched out its body. It stood up and started to walk ahead. Puppy slowly moved on his cycle without going fast. I turned my cycle on then took off ahead of them.


	7. The Blood Stains, Part 2

**Chapter 7: The Blood Stains, Part 2**

They both looked at each other and nodded. The fox started to run and Puppy speed up to catch up to me. The storm finally stopped when we went past the welcome sign. The welcome sign says, "Welcome to City of Ashes. Where we live underground and it rains ashes from our dead." The sign sent a shiver down my spine.

We all decreased our speed when we crossed over the bridge to enter the town. Under the bridge there were corpses everywhere. There was range of humans to demons. I looked around and saw a bunch of demons at the entrance. My orange striped tail stood close to my back and my yellow orange feline ears moved around. Every little sound made me feel paranoid.

We entered the town going at the slowest speed possible. Building s were either demolished or falling apart. Dead bodies were disintegrating into the atmosphere. Blood splattered everywhere. It was on the ground, buildings, and on the people. Demons chased humans around. The humans were crying while the demons laughed and smiled. The smell of death covered the air. You were no longer breathing oxygen. Instead you were breathing in ashes and blood.

As we continue to go further in the town. My eyes happen to wonder on a empty corrupted chapel. It caused me to break and flip off my cycle. Luckily the cat instincts kicked in and I landed in my feet. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as the fur on my tail stood up as well. My ears pointed back. I walked closer to the chapel. I ignored everything around me. I whispered, "This town was alive. This town was once my home."

Kistune's fox stopped then disappeared as she jumped towards me. Puppy stood on his cycle and drove away. Kistune took a sudden glance at Puppy then walked up to me. She asked, "Are you okay? Do you know this place?" I didn't answer. I held back my tears and anger. "He did it. He killed everyone and destroyed this town", I said with hatred. I clinched my fist and Kistune moved back. She softly says, "Your wife was properly buried. I promise you that much." I turned and looked at her.

Everything around me was moving rapidly. I grabbed my face and yelled. I pushed her away. I ran after Puppy. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I yelled out, "Hiroshima! Hiroshima!" When I crossed his cycle, I had stopped and focused on his voice He wasn't alone because I heard another voice.

I followed his voice into an alley. I went walked through the pitch black alley. Puppy was talking to a woman. He called her, "Ashes". I snarled then grabbed his arm. She had a soft voice, "Let Puppy go please. He didn't do anything wrong in the last few years." I didn't look at her to know that she was telling the truth. I looked at her and noticed that she was a human. All a sudden my anger left me. Puppy looks at me then away when he said, "You should leave. I don't want her to be seen. She's the only human here I can trust and I need her alive." I let go of his arm then looked at the ground. In a concern voice I asked, "Were you the one who destroyed this town?" Puppy eyes widen as he wraps his hand around his throat. He tilts his head and grins. Smoothly and yet so innocent he says, "Yes, I had no control over my demon until I met her."

I felt like I was dying right there and then. He let me go and I fell on the floor. I grabbed my jet black army switch knife. I stood up then said, "This is our war then. You killed my love and now I shall kill yours." Ashes ran deeper into the alley and into a building. I can sense her every movement. Deep inside I tried to control myself but I couldn't. My animal instincts kept kicking in and my anger kept building up. More and more every time the thought of Puppy killing my people and destroying my home cross my mind. I heard a door slam close and it caused us to look to the side. I looked back at Puppy before he had a chance to look at me.

I jumped back and threw my knife at him. His reflex was off and caused the knife to stab into his side. The smell of blood in our area got stronger. I grinned as he pulled out the blade. He dropped the blade. I can hear someone running towards us from behind me. "Stop it! You two can't do this! Not now and not in the future" a voice screamed out from the darkness. Puppy looked up and said, "Kistune! Don't come closer. It isn't safe" She stopped in her place then sadly says, "But brother…"

I looked back at Kistune then said, "There's a human on top of that building and I want her dead." Kistune gave me a terrified look. She ran up one wall and jumped to the other. She continues the process as she made it to the top. "She made it up there I can hear her walk around", I said selfishly. Puppy walked up to me and let his dagger like claws out. I watched him come closer to me. His nails pierced right through the middle of my chest. As he pulled his nails out, I felt weak and blood covered his nails.

Ashes was behind Puppy and she screamed loudly. Many demons in the town in could hear her scream. Kistune jumped off the top of the building and landed behind me. She caught my falling body. I whispered, "He should have killed me now." I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume everything around me. A few hours later I woke up and saw blood stains all over Puppy. I tried to sit up but I couldn't because I was in a lot of pain. The smell of blood was extremely strong. My eyes widen as I noticed that Puppy was shaking.

He kept his distance from me and Kistune. I looked at Kistune then mumbled, "What happened?" She held back her tears as she slowly said, "He changed… He destroyed many things… He even killed that human woman…" Puppy pressed himself against the wall as he screamed, "Why? Why now?" I stared at him with great sorrow. The blood that was on him belongs to Ashes and the demons of the town. The dark smudges on him belong to the buildings that were destroyed. The sun was no long up when I looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry… It's my fault", I said with a guilty feeling inside of me. I got up ignoring the pain and left the alley. I fell to the ground and never got back up.


	8. The Unforgettable Love

**Chapter 8: The Unforgettable Love**

When I felt the sun beam on my body and felt the heat on the ground, it caused me to wake up. I opened my eyes then moaned from the pain I was in. I got up slowly and placed my hands on my chest. I felt dizzy and numb. I walked back towards the chapel, where I left my cycle. "I can't walk back into the alley if they are in there", I stuttered to say. I took my time to get to the chapel. I kept my eyes on the ground because my body hurts when I try to look completely up. The smell of blood dimmed down a bit.

When I reached the chapel, I've noticed a body on the stairs. I walked over to it and recognized the face. I began to cry because I realize what I've done. I removed my hands from my chest and picked her body up. I struggled to walk up the stairs with her. When I made it to the top, I had used my back to open op the doors. My wound began to bleed from all the pressure. I walked down through the isle. Still carrying her lifeless body. I placed her on the tomb table. I went back to the isle and tore a piece of clothe off the sheets that were on the chairs. I went back to the tomb table and dipped the cloth in the holy water that was in a bowl next to the table. I gently cleaned the blood off her face.

"Thank you Cloud…" I didn't turn around to look at him. I responded, "Your welcome." Puppy walked down the isle and placed a wild lily in her hands. It was white on the outside and light yellow in the inside. It had little gold yellow spots placed on the light yellow. I stopped what I was doing after all the blood on her face was cleaned off. I turned around and walked down the isle. I left the chapel and held my chest. I sat on the first step and noticed Kistune.

Kistune walked up the stairs and sat next to me. She placed her head on my shoulder. Her eyes looked right through everything before here. "I can heal you if you want me to. Hiro could heal you if it makes you feel better", she said sadly. I took my off my chest and wiped my hands on my pants. I put my hands on her left hand. "I became a monster but I made Puppy into a greater monster. His love will be unforgettable. It was just like the love I once had", I said as I cried. She moved her head away from my shoulder. She placed her hands on my chest along with mines.

Puppy came out of the chapel and looked at us. He pointed out to the sky, "We still have a long way to go. We all have a unforgettable love Cloud." He put a smile on his face. His eyes told a different story. Puppy jumped over us and stuck his landing. He turned into a giant wolf. His ears, tail and back were black. His chest and stomach were pink. His legs were dark red. He was bigger than the chapel. He huffed then growled. Kistune nodded then said, "He wants me to be his translator because he can not speak in that form." I looked at her, back at him and then at her. I let of her hand then kissed her forehead. I gently smiled then said, "Alright and you don't have to worry about healing me little sister." I stood up then held out my hand. Kistune took my hand then stood up.

We both looked at Puppy then ran down the stairs. We manage to synchronize our jump and land on Puppy's tail. We ran up the tail never letting go of each other hands. I cheered, "Let's go brother!" The pain deep pain within my chest disappeared as Puppy dashed forward without warning. I felt safe and closer to the sun. Puppy kept sprinting until we got the back wall of the town. He pounced over the wall and continue to sprinting. We could no longer be seen because the sun took over the sight of us.


	9. The Energetic Siblings

**Chapter 9: The Energetic Siblings**

Puppy started to slow down because he became tired from sprinting. I felt a change in my body over the amount of time he was running. I placed my right hand on my chest and noticed that the wound has healed. I felt lost in the distance we traveled and the time because we were going so fast. Kistune was sleeping against Puppy's ear. She looked like a child at peace. She had a smile on her face as she cuddled herself into Puppy's soft fur. I walked up to Puppy's other ear then told him, "Take a break. We have eternity to make it to our next destination." I walked over to Kistune and picked her up. I jumped off his back as he turns back to his teenage form. He had no clothes on when he changed back. I looked at him then turned red when I saw the scar on his side. I looked away from him.

Kistune woke up and stared at me. "What's wrong brother", she asked. I didn't answer her. I placed her on her feet and saw my shadow. The dark silhouette had no ears or tail. My shadow was just human me. Puppy said, "You're human again. I didn't sense you turning back into a human." I sighed then gave him a light smile. He had clothes on when I turned around. It confused me. I walked up to him, took his hands and saw they were red. I looked at him and he looked away. I let go of his hands then hugged him. I felt him move in closer and he placed his head on my shoulder. "Stop lying all the time and I will do the same", I said a low whisper.

Kistune walked over to us then tapped my shoulder. She pointed ahead then said, "There are two people coming this way brothers. I can sense them. Seems like they are just kids. Perhaps they are teenagers. I can't tell if they are human or demons. They have two different scent so they are not related." We left the hugging position and look ahead. Two small figures were running towards us. We could tell that one was a female because it had long way that flew in the air. When they arrived to where we was standing. Me and puppy caught them and yanked them back. One was a female and the other was a male.

They were synchronized in everything. They spoke at the same time, "Please let us go. We have to get some goods for our people." Kistune tilted her head then said, "Energetic Siblings. We met them before. When they were younger they had ran into us before me and Hiro made it to that village." The looked at us and made a remark, "That's true! We have names though" The girl looked at Kistune then smiled. The boy looked at Puppy then wrapped his arms around him. "We are Daisuke and Sakurak. We are not really siblings. We are just friends who have the power if energy. We are humans but we have that special gift", they said before any one of us asked.

I let go off the girl and Puppy let go of the boy. The boy didn't let go of puppy. By himself he said, "I'm Daisuke." The girl said in a shy voice, "I'm Sakurak." Puppy looked at me. I spoke out quickly before they could cut me off, "It's pointless to go that way. Everything over there has been destroyed." They looked at me at the same time. Daisuke let go of Puppy. Daisuke and Sakurak turned around and took off running. Kistune moves in between me and Puppy. "The sun is their source. So when they leave their homes, they can do all that. At night they are weak and sore. It's like they absorb as much energy as they can to do a month worth of work within a day. They are smart but at times they forget about their weakness", she said smoothly. My response to her facts was, "Weakness…" She cut me off then said, "The moon drains them lifeless."

I looked at her then look forward. "The moon was once my friend. We should start heading where they had went. Maybe we can help their home and people" I said respectfully. I walked forward and Kistune grabbed my arm. I looked at her then at Puppy. She let goes of my arm as she hints me to Puppy with her head. Puppy had a sad look on his face. I went over to him then put my right hand on his left shoulder. Puppy nodded then pushed my hand off of his shoulder. Puppy ran ahead of us and didn't look back. Kistune Ran behind him. I looked at them then join them.


	10. Unwanted Love

**Chapter 10: Unwanted Love**

We manage to catch up to Daisuke and Sakurak. I was tired but I had to keep up with Kistune and Puppy. Daisuke looked up to his side and freaked out. Daisuke tripped over his own foot. I got behind him just in time to catch him and flip on my back so her wouldn't land on his face. Sakurak looked to her side when she noticed that Daisuke wasn't by her side. She placed her arms in front of her then stopped running. She flipped forward onto her hand and landed back onto her feet. She was facing towards us now. I let go of Daisuke and got up. I helped him up then checked him for any kind of wounds. Kistune stopped when she saw Sakurak turn towards us.

Sakurak yelled at us, "Leave us alone! We did nothing wrong!" She looked like she wanted to cry. Her eyes was turning to red. She stomped her foot. Daisuke smiled at me then went to Sakurak side. "Please come to our home and help us for night watch", Daisuke said. Puppy ran past her and picked her as he did so. He kept running and she began to hit him. Daisuke turned around then ran. He waved to us to join them. I looked at Kistune but she didn't look at me. I walked up to her then looked into her eyes.

She looked away from me. I gently said, "Kistune… Smile please… For me and Puppy…" She looked at me then growled. I gave her a sad look. She walked around me and I grabbed her arm. "Stop this nonsense. I don't want you to be mad or sad", I said very harshly to her. She yanked her arm then yelped. I pulled her back and held her close. Puppy and the two teens were way to far to been seen. Puppy wouldn't be able to sense or to hear us. She tried to push me away from her. She quit trying to push me away from her. Her whole body went limp. I left her up and walked in the direction that Puppy had ran.

Puppy, Daisuke, and Sakurak made it to small village. The people there looked sad and weak. Puppy put down Sakurak then turned around. He sighed when he noticed that we weren't with him. Sakurak cried, "How could you embarrass me like that?" Puppy looked at her then tapped his noise. Her eyes widen as she ran away from him and Daisuke. Daisuke had a weird look on his face. He had a demanding look in his face as he asked, "What was that about?" Puppy walked past Daisuke and followed her. Daisuke didn't get mad. He walked onto a crop field and started to work on it.

I made it to the Daisuke and Sakurak home. I was still carrying Kistune. I walked into the town and Daisuke looked at me sadly. Daisuke stopped working on the field and pointed to the small hut across the field. I nodded and walked over to the hut. The sun was starting to go down. I can see that Daisuke was getting weak and sick. He slowly walked over and into the hut. I walked into the hut and placed her on a fur rug. Daisuke was sitting on a chair made out of wood. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. I told him, "Get some sleep. I don't want you to get worse. I'll come back to check up on you two in a few" He looked at me nodded. He left the chair and laid on a fur rug next to Kistune.

I left the hut and heard a girl crying. I also heard Puppy whispering things. As I followed his voice, it got deeper and a little louder. When I spotted him, he was holding Sakurak and she was crying. She kept repeating herself, "I love him… I love him… I want to be with him… I love him… I want to be with him… I just don't understand… I don't understand…" I felt guilt in my conscious. Puppy glanced at me and said, "Love is a hard thing to go through. It's always going to painful. Sometimes love can be unwanted or wanted. Everyone is different. Maybe your feelings are different than his." She quickly snapped, "My love for him was always unwanted! He doesn't want my love and he said it himself." She cried louder.

I walked away and went back to the hut. I sat next to Kistune after entering the hut. I looked at her then Daisuke. I looked at the entrance of the hut. In my head I said lightly, "Unwanted love…" I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I put my hand my hand on my chest. I laid back and closed my eyes. As the darkness took over while closing my eyes. I saw a beautiful smile on a face that was unknown. She stood tall and her hair was long. It was similar to Puppy's hair. Before I was able to roam through my thoughts. I fell into a deep slumber.


	11. The Unexpected

**Chapter 11: The Unexpected**

When I woke up I noticed Kistune was in a fetal position. Daisuke wasn't on his fur rug where I last saw him. I stretched my arms and legs. I yawned lately trying not to wake her. I got up and slightly touched my chest. I heard a yawn as I did so. I turned around and saw that Kistune was sitting up. "Lay down… The sun really got to you. We had no water or anything to eat since we left that village. I'll take care of you for now", I said softly. She looks away then lies back down.

I left the hut and saw Daisuke working on the crop field. He looked at me then smiled. He waved at me and I waved back. I walked over to him through the crop field carefully. Making sure I didn't destroy any crops they have. He gave me a weird look then mumbled, "She was crying last night. I heard her cry again. She's been doing it for the last few days." I tilt me head and showed him interest. He continues to mumble, "I like her but I just want to be friends. I'm still not certain of things. This village is small and I don't want to hurt her if I fall for another. Sometimes she's like a sister to me and sometimes I wish she could be more to me. My parents wouldn't allow that to happen." My eyes widen as I started to understand him. I looked to the side then asked, "Have you ever expressed that to her?"

Daisuke stopped working on the crops then replied, "No." I sighed then patted his shoulder gently. I softly whisper, "Everything takes time. Just have to be patient with things." I can tell that he felt on the inside. I started to leave the field as carefully as I can. When I got out of the field, Daisuke was next to me and he had a smile on his face. In my head I told myself, "Everything in this world can be unexpected almost all the time." He ran into the hut. I took my time going to the hut. When I made it to the hut, he was coming out of the hut with a bowl of water. I looked at him and took hold of the bowl. "Thank you so much", I gently said.

I walked slowly into the hut, carrying the bowl of water without spilling it. I placed it down next to Kistune and sat next to her. Puppy came inside of the tent. He sadly said, "Sakurak left the village while we were sleeping. I'm going to go find her. Take care of little sister and Daisuke for me. Keep the village safe while I'm gone." I didn't look at him to know that he had a serious look on his face. I quickly said, "Alright! When you get back, we have to talk about something." Puppy huffed then left the tent.

I woke up Kistune and she sat up. She gave me a dirty look. She looked at the bowl of water as if she never seen it before. Her eyes were wide as she took the bowl. She drank a lot of the water but leaving some in there. She handed me the bowl then said, "Drink some. You need water too. Or you will get weak as well." I gave her a gently look as I drank the water that was left in the bowl. Daisuke ran into then howled, "Sakurak! She's missing! I can't find her!" Kistune looked at him then jumped up. She begins to fall over but Daisuke caught her just in time.

Daisuke sat Kistune back down. They looked at me for an answer. I looked at the ground then said, "Puppy went after her. He will bring her back. I can promise you that much." I felt as though something terrible just happen. I clinched my hands after I placed them on my lap. Kistune inched closer to me then whispered, "I'll sense them when they get back." I looked her then got up. I left the hut, leaving them in the hut by themselves. I sat outside of the hut with my eyes close, waiting for time to pass by and for Puppy to come back with Sakurak. I felt a soft tap to my shoulder and I heard someone say, "She senses them." I opened my eyes and looked up at the person. I stood up and dust myself off.

Puppy walked into the village and he was carrying Sakurak. He was frowning with disappointment. He was dirty and cut up. It looked like he was fighting to protect her. He walked past us and went to her hut. He came out of the hut then shouted, "Daisuke, come over here now!" I looked at him then at Daisuke as he shuffled his felt towards Puppy. Daisuke and Puppy entered the hut together. After a few minutes past Daisuke left the hut. He walked back to his hut. He walked past me and didn't acknowledge me.

Kistune left the hut and held onto my arm. She muttered, "He is angry right now. You should talk to him brother." I looked at her then picked her up. I walked into the hut then placed her on the fur rug. I requested with a firm voice, "Tell me what had happened that made you so mad." He yelped out, "She left because of me! So it's my fault that she had left the village!" I sighed then looked at him. Kistune blurted out, "Sakurak come inside! You don't have to listen from the outside." We all looked at her when she enters the hut. I twiddle her thumbs against each other. She shyly and sadly says, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for that to happen… I really like you…" Daisuke simply replied, "I like you too. Don't be sorry." The hut became silent.

I picked up Kistune and left the hut. I snarled then muttered, "That was awkward for me to deal with. I still need to talk to Puppy." Kistune looked at me with sadness then said, "Hiro left the village brother. He has been acting weird lately." I sighed as I sat in front of the hut with Kistune on my lap. I let time fly by for the rest of the day.


	12. Secret of Puppy

**Chapter 12: Secret of Puppy**

The sun was gone and the moon was out. Puppy came back with big brown bags of herbs and food. He laid the bags on the ground and I looked up at him. Kistune yawned then looked at him. Puppy sighed then shouted, "I got the stuff you needed for the village." He was still carrying a few bags. Kistune stood up and ran over to him. She hugged him tightly. Daisuke came out of his hut and looked down at me. I pointed at Puppy then looked away from him. I got up and dusted myself off. I walked away from everything. Puppy showed no emotion of caring.

The villagers took the bags and placed them in the center on the village. After the villagers took all the big brown bags away from Puppy, he looked down at Kistune and she backed away. He speed walked past the crops and the huts. He saw me from where I stood. I heard his voice, "Cloud…" I didn't look back when I replied, "Yes?" He walked up to me then turned me around rapidly, wrapping his arms around me in sadness and sadly saying, "I was scared… I thought they would figure out the truth about me."

I pushed Puppy away in confusion. Puppy stared at me and took hold of my hand. His voice soft and delicate like a flower, "Come with me please" He walked away slowly but not letting of my hand. I followed close behind him. I didn't try to pull my hand away because I thought it would make Puppy feel better. We walked into a hut and he let go of my hand. His hair grew long and his face turn light red. I moved back slowly. His voice changed from a young male to a young woman's voice, "Kistune told that you visualized a female me. You weren't supposed to see that side of me." The voice was soft and lovely. I kept inching back away from him.

I was scared as Puppy changed. All of Puppy's colors brightness dimmed down. "I'm not a male… I'm a female… I've been hiding from everyone", Puppy said sadly. His body was now a female body. I ran out of the hut and out of the village. Passing Kistune, Daisuke and Sakurak on the way out. I kept running and running. I stopped running and fell to the ground. I was confused and I couldn't believe what I saw. I didn't notice that the sun was coming up because I was distracted by my thoughts. I closed my eyes and held my hands over my ears.

Daisuke and Sakurak were running in the direction I ran while holding hands. They moved faster when they kept connected. Kistune was on her giant fox ahead of them. She was also looking for me. Daisuke and Sakurak split up from Kistune and her fox. The energetic siblings went to the side as Kistune and her fox went straight. Her fox huffed loudly then yelped. Kistune jumped off of the fox then walked over to me. She placed her hand on my back. Her fox placed its paw out and scooped me up along with Kistune. It placed us next to it's ear. It turned around then headed in the direction that the energetic siblings went in. We caught up to them and Kistune yelled, "I got him in. Jump on! I'll give you two a ride back!"

They looked back then jumped into the air. They manage to land on the fox back. The fox made a quick turn back to the village. Daisuke and Sakurak never let go of each other. I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears. I looked up at them then pouted, "I don't want to go back!" They reacted at the same time and yelled, "Your coming back!" I looked down then ignored everything around me. When I looked back up, we were at the village and Puppy was at the entrance in male form. Puppy had a sad look on his face and I felt like I broke his heart.

Puppy held his hand close to his chest. I got off to the fox and went up to Puppy. I took his hands then smiled. He pulled away from me then whimpered. Sadness consumed me on the inside. I pulled Puppy closed and held him. I didn't let him go and apologized for hurting him. Daisuke and Sakurak jumped off the fox and let go of each other hands. Kistune stayed on the fox and watched. Her fox sat down and panted. She had a strange feeling deep inside of her. I gently placed my face against Puppy's face. I felt Puppy's body stiffen and get hot.

Kistune eyes widen when she figured everything out. She didn't say anything. She started to rub the back of the fox ear. I moved her face and let go of him. He was blushing and he walked away from me. I chuckled at him then looked up at Kistune. I gave her a thumbs up. Daisuke and Sakurak walked up to me. Together they said, "Thank you for everything brother." While smiling I pat their heads gently. I responded, "Anytime. I'm here to help." I stop patting their head and looked up at the sky. I mumbled, "It's time to keep on moving." I sighed as I fell back to my back. I placed my hands behind my head and closed my eyes.


	13. Killing Sickness

**Chapter 13: Killing Sickness**

I felt the wind hit me gently then hard. When I opened my eyes I saw the ground moving. I closed my eyes then opened my eye wide as I noticed I was no longer in the village. I began to panic and I shouted, "Put me down! Put me down gently!" I started to wiggle to get lose. When I was placed on the ground I felt sick. I looked to the side and saw a woman dress in all grey. She stared at me then grinned. I looked up to see what was carrying me then back at the woman. The woman was gone. I fell to my knees and started to cough. I felt worse than I did when I was put down.

I was nudged by the fox snout. Puppy jumped off the fox. He helped me stand up. I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I coughed harder. Puppy placed his hand on my forehead. He told me, "You have a bad fever all a sudden." He wrapped his arm around my waist then jumped onto the fox. He laid me down then sat next to me. The fox began to run again. He placed my head on his lap then placed his hand on my forehead. Kistune walked over to me then looked into my eyes. She softly said, "He has the dying sickness. Only humans can get it. The only way to get rid of it is if we get rid the woman in color." I placed my hand on Puppy's then pushed it away.

I coughed some more then began to shiver. I felt my body become moist. Kistune asked me softly, "Did you see her yourself brother?" I nodded slowly. I couldn't move my body. I had no control over my body. I felt distant from my body and from everyone else that was with me. Kistune's fox stopped then whimpered. Its tail went between its legs as it backed up. Kistune and Puppy growled as they looked forward. Kistune jumped to the fox snout. She yelled, "Remove the sickness from brother now!" She swung her left arm from the left to the right. She became angry over a short amount of time. She placed both of her arms out in front of her. She opened her hands and twin blades appeared in both hands.

Puppy moved my head from his lap and paced it on the fox. He stood up then smiled at me. He was still growling. He jumped to the top of the fox head. I was left alone in fear. All that wonder my mind was the thought of dying. I coughed more but blood came out of my mouth. I started to fear. Kistune dived towards the woman holding one blade in front of her and the other to the side. Puppy jumped off the fox head and started to run rapidly towards the woman.

The woman disappeared as Kistune hit the ground with great force. Puppy let himself slide while trying to stop running. He jumped into the air and dive towards the woman as she showed herself yet again. Kistune jumped out of the deep hole in the ground. She threw her sword at the woman. A think chain was connected to the end of the handle of the sword. The chain came out of her hands. She yanked back the sword and caught it. The fox continue to move back.

My heart started to slow down. Puppy slowed himself down midway before hitting the ground. The woman was next to me when she appeared. Fear consumed my dying body. The fox shacked its body back and forth. Causing me to slide side to side. I fell like a hallow shell. If I fell off the fox I would shatter into a million pieces. Kistune jumped onto the fox's back. She shouted, "Get the hell away from him!" The woman grinned at her then reached her hand towards me. Puppy appeared next to the woman and grabbed her hand. She gave him a evil look of surprise. Kistune threw one sword at her then held the other in front of her. The sword flew over me and got the woman. The woman laughed as blood stained her clothing.

I looked into the woman's eyes and saw her crying. I couldn't believe that she was crying. Puppy took hold of her other shoulder tightly. Kistune stabbed the woman's chest. I felt like I was suffocating. My eyes began to close. I heard Kistune scream, "NO! HIRO!" My eyes closed completely. My body completely shut down. Kistune pulled he swords out of the woman. Puppy stared at Kistune with sorrow. He touched his chest and felt a something wet. He fell onto his knees and next to me. He was crying and falling weak. Kistune cried, "I will fix this now." She grabbed the woman by her clothes then pulled her close.

The woman's eyes were partly closed. Kistune anger filled her completely. She punched the woman's face. The woman gently said, "So sad that you're the one who cause them to die together happily. I could cure the sickness and heal the other. But if I do that, it will take away the fun in all this." Kistune punched the other side of the woman's face. Blood came out of the woman's mouth and nose. Kistune harshly muttered, "Bring them back now. Or you will not see the next human to kill for yourself." The woman frowned as she gasped.

Kistune picked up her sword and held it to the woman's forehead. The woman disappeared out of her hands. She appeared between Puppy and me. Kistune looked over at her. The woman's tapped Puppy's forehead. Then she placed her hand on my mouth. She looked at Kistune then told her, "Leave this road and they shall live. I'll give you a hour or they stay dead. Your time starts now." The woman disappeared. Kistune yelled at her fox, "Start running now!" Her fox took off and didn't stop. She began to cry as she stared at us.

I felt closer to my body the greater the distance became from the woman. The fox began to run faster over time. Cutting time in half every chance it could get. My body was no longer numb to me. I felt my heart beat slowly. Puppy twitched lightly. Kistune felt ease throughout her body. Puppy eyes opened as he turned and looked at Kistune. He looked over at me then got onto his knees. I felt tears on my face. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. When I finally felt connected to my body. I knew was able to move my limbs. I kept my eyes closed. Puppy hovered over me. I spoke lightly, "Thank you sister and Puppy." His eyes widen as he hugged me. I grinned as I coughed. Kistune laughed as she cried less.

I sat up then yawned. Kistune told us, "I let the woman live… It was the only way she would had done this for me. To bring you two back." Puppy hopped off his knees and hugged her. He said happily, "I love you!" She smiled and relaxed her body. She laid down and fell asleep. The fox kept running but at the same speed. The sun went down and the beautiful moon came out.


	14. Moon Silhouettes and The Truth

**Chapter 14: Moon Silhouettes and The Truth**

The fox stopped running as it looked up at the moon. Puppy looked up at the moon then said, "The silhouette looks beautiful. It's beauty is like a goddess or a demon." I looked up at the moon as I laid down. Then I looked at Puppy. In a soft whisper, "Puppy lay down and get your rest." He looked at me then looked away. It didn't shock me that he looked away. Kistune yawned then sat up. She looked at the moon then said, "Beautiful." I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

The silhouette on the moon disappeared. The fox laid down and fell asleep. Puppy sat next to me and stared at the moon. He waited to see if the silhouette appears again. Kistune got up and walked over to the fox's ear. She leaned back onto the fox's ear and fell back to sleep. While we were sleeping the silhouette appeared once again. Puppy studied the silhouette on the moon. He crawled next to me and wrapped his arm around me. The silhouette on the moon was in a different position every time it appeared.

When I woke up I felt the a arm around me. I gently picked up his arm and turned around. He was blushing in his sleep. I looked up at the moon and saw that the silhouette was gone. I put the arm back around me. I moved closer to him. I've noticed that he was changing to his female form when he was sleeping. The fox lifted up its head and looked around. The fox yawned then put its head back down. Kistune woke up slightly and saw us close together. She didn't notice that Puppy was changing. She fell back to sleep,

I couldn't fall back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around Puppy. Keeping him close to me while he changes. I didn't want Kistune to know Puppy's secret if she wakes up. Over the night I noticed the silhouette was talking to something or someone. Another silhouette was on the moon. It was different from the other one. It had ears of a rabbit. It looked like it was talking to the other silhouette. Puppy was shivering and whimpering. I pulled him closer and accidentally woke him up. He looked at with a shock. I mumbled lightly, "It's okay Puppy. I thought you were cold."

Puppy pressed against me tightly. Puppy asked me in a whisper, "How come you are protecting my true identity?" I replied, "You're the closest thing to love, home, and family." Puppy looked into my eyes then smiled. He asked me another question, "Do you prefer me as a male or a female?" I didn't know how to respond to the question. I blushed at the thought of it all. I stuttered as I finally answered, "I don't know. I want you to be happy as who you are." Puppy looked down then nodded. Puppy voice went to a female voice. I felt sadness inside of me. Puppy sadly said to me, "I have feelings for you but to me it feels like you only like me as your friend or brother." I could tell Puppy wanted to cry. I gently made the remark, "I love you as my friend and sibling." Puppy unwrapped her arms around me.

I let go of Puppy. She got up and walked up to Kistune. She gently tapped Kistune. Kistune woke up and looked up at her. She freaked out then said, "That's not cool! Stop pretending to be a female." Puppy eyes widen. I said out loud, "Puppy really is a female. It's the secret of Puppy." Puppy glanced at me then as Kistune. Puppy smoothly and sadly announced, "I will travel with you two as myself. My name is Puppy Nagasaki. At times I will use my male form." Kistune giggled as she made the remark, "I thought you two were gay for each other." I sighed then relaxed my body.

I said, "Puppy belongs to me. Wait, I'm not gay. I just recently found out. I always wondered why you've been giving me a weird look lately." Kistune pouted, "I don't know what you're talking about brother!" I laughed then sat up. I pointed at the moon. The two silhouettes on the moon were facing each other and holding hands. They looked at the moon together at the same time. Puppy whimpered then jumped off the fox. She walked away from the both of us. Kistune watched her walk away. She then looked at me and gave me a hint to go after her. I sighed as I stood up. I walked off the fox and ran up to her. I gently took hold of her arm. Kistune was watching us from the fox.

The fox woke up and looked at us as well. I started to feel weird because they were watching. The night was almost over. The sun would soon be rising. I could tell because the darkness was slowly brightening up. Puppy stopped then looked at me. I let go of her arm but as I did so, she manage to kiss me. I freaked out on the inside but not on the outside. I couldn't bare the thought of Puppy getting hurt by me. I wrapped my arms around her. Puppy knew that I wasn't ready for something like that. She also knew Kistune was ready for the truth. What Puppy didn't know is that we will always accept her as her. She is one of us. We love her and we care for her.

The moon was slowly going away as the sun start to peek at us. I picked her up and walked over to the fox. I slowly and carefully walked up the fox's tail. Puppy stared at me. When I got on the fox's back and put Puppy down. The fox got up and started to run. Kistune slowly said, "Love bird. You two are like the silhouettes on the moon. Full of love and you two don't even know it." Puppy laughed as I felt lost. The wind started to pick up. Blowing sand and dirt into the air. We had a hard time making things out. We couldn't be seen and we couldn't see the road. All you could was sand and dirt. All you could her was the wind blowing.


	15. Moon Goddess or Demon?

**Chapter 15: Moon Goddess or Demon?**

The wind started to slow down. The amount of sand and dirt in the air decreased. Letting us see just a little ahead of us. I looked to the side and saw a silhouette similar to the one on the moon. Puppy ignored me once the sand storm started. Kistune stood by Puppy's side. Her ear twitch as she looked to the side. Her hair stood up and her tail went between her legs. She yelped, "The silhouettes that were on the moon." Puppy looked to the side.

Puppy turned back into a male as his tailed waged back and forth. Puppy slowly walked towards the silhouettes. I looked at Puppy then ran up to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kept him from walking forward. Puppy softly said, "The scent is alluring. I want her now… I never smelled something so appealing." The silhouettes disappeared. Puppy snapped out of it then pushed me away. Puppy pointed at me then yelled, "What do you think you are doing?" Kistune jumped in before I could speak, "You changed forms on your own. You were able to smell a scent that we couldn't smell. You tried to leave the top of the fox."

Puppy gave her a daring look. Kistune hopped back and held her arms close to her. Covering her face slightly with her hands. I laughed at her. Puppy turned and slapped me. I stopped laughing and touched my face. The silhouettes appeared again. They were dancing around us. One of the silhouettes left the other. It looked like it was walking towards us. A figure more clear to eyes to see came out of the storm and onto the fox back. We all glared at the young girl who kept walking towards us. Puppy whispered, "Scent is like a Goddess and has eyes of a demon."

The girl tilted her head. Another figure behind her came onto the fox. The girl had long black hair with bright yellow eyes. She dressed in a fine kimono. The person behind her had rabbit ears. Fluffy and tall. The person wit the rabbit ears spoke, "Hello, my name is Usagi. The lady in front of me is Tsukiko. We've been watching you from the moon." Tsukiko opened her mouth and nothing came out. Usagi walked up and stood next to her. Kistune walked up to Tsukiko. Kistune looked into her mouth.

Puppy walked up to her. I kept my distance from them both. She closed her mouth. I walked to the fox snout and sat there. I gently rubbed my face. Usagi and Tsukiko walked off the fox and became silhouettes in to storm. Puppy and Kistune walked onto the top of the fox's head. They didn't noticed I wasn't with them. I felt annoyed at the fact that Puppy slapped. It made me confused and sad. I felt my heart break. Kistune turned around and looked. Her eyes widen as she yelled, "Cloud! Brother! Where are you!" I didn't answer her because I was wondering in my thoughts.

Puppy hushed her then jumped onto the snout of the fox. Kistune looked down and sighed with relief. The fox started to slow down little by little. It panted and huffed. Puppy stared at me with anger. I stared at him with sorrow. I looked away because I couldn't stand the pain of looking at him. Puppy frowned and put his hand out. I pushed away his hand. It caused Puppy to become even more angry. I muttered, "Go away or let me go." Puppy eyes widen as he fell to his knees. He cried as he crawled to me. The fox huffed hard causing me to slip to the side a little. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Your just a emotional mess right now", I said cruelly. On the inside I regret every thing I said and done. Puppy pulled himself closer to me. He kept trying to nudge himself between my arms. Usagi and Tsukiko appeared behind Puppy. I looked up then heaved. I pull my arms apart causing him to fall forward. He kept crying as I pushed him off of me. He looked up and saw them. With a voice of hatred I questioned, "What the hell are you?" Tsukiko stared into my eyes. He became to tremble when she couldn't get to my head. She was scared as she answered, "I am a moon demon. He is a rabbit demon."

Puppy got up and clanged onto my arm. I didn't bother to try to get rid of him. I walked up to her and while I did. I dragged Puppy along with me. Kistune yelled out, "Stop." I stopped and with my free hand I patted her head. Usagi ran in front of her and whacked my hand away. I looked at his with anger. After I pulled my hand back. I chuckled then said, "There's no need to get jealous. She isn't my kind. I can and I did do better than you." Usagi mantled my neck with his hand. His fingers dug into my skin and made it bleed. Puppy was still crying and was very helpless at the moment. Tsukiko put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. She softly said, "Don't do that please. We will keep watch over them."

Usagi let me go then let the storm take him. Tsukiko stared at me then disappeared into the storm. The fox slowed all the way down to a walking speed. The storm was near the end. I placed my hand on my neck and smudged the blood as I rubbed my neck. I went on my knees and stared him in the eyes. Puppy didn't stop crying as he said, "Forgive me." I nodded and rubbed her fragile ears with hand. He let go of my arm and fell forward. I caught him and moved him back. He fell asleep and it shocked me. The sun was to our side and I could see our shadows. Kistune stared at the shadows on the ground. She watch my shadow hold Puppy close and kiss his forehead.


	16. Help From The Silhouette Demon

**Chapter 16: Help From the Silhouette Demon**

The sun stood out as the moon came out. It was a night where both day and night occurred at once. It was a rare for something like that to happen. It usually means that planets are all aligned and there's a summoning of demons occurring. Me and Kistune kept our eye out as the fox scampered along. Puppy didn't wake up yet. I still had him close to me to keep him protected. Up the road it was dark and cold wind flew our way. I shivered slightly every time the cold wind hits me.

The fox scampered into the darkness. I couldn't see anything. Kistune gently said, "Relax… Hiro will wake up soon" I pulled Puppy closer to me to keep body heat. I can laughter, giggle, whispering, and yelling of all different voice. It didn't scare me. It just made me feel useless. Puppy woke up and rubbed against me. He yawned then looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not. All I know is that his body heat increased. I can feel his face next to mines.

Puppy said slowly, "Stay still… Demons are here with us…" I can hear Kistune blade swing around. Puppy's lips were on my forehead. I felt a quick rush of blood to my face as I blushed. I heard a loud thump as he swung his arm behind me. He pulled away from me then put his hand on my head. I hated the fact Puppy did that in her male form. I saw a white silhouette in the darkness. I whispered, "Usagi is here…" My eyes wondered around to see if there was another silhouette around. I couldn't find another.

Puppy's hand shift to one side of my head to the other. I kept my eyes on the silhouette. His arms were moving. He must be killing the demons. Next to him I spotted out yellow eyes. I twitched hard as a yellow grin appeared under the yellow eyes. Puppy looked down at me. His face got cut deeply because he looked down. I growled loudly. I could still hear Kistune's swords. It finally came to my mind. In my head I asked myself, "What weapon could Puppy be using?"

The grin disappeared as the moon appeared in the darkness. White ghost flower petals appeared into the sky. They all glowed white, giving light out and letting me able to see around me. Tsukiko spoke from the moon, "You soul lies ahead. After this great darkness there's a town called The Soul Free Town. You will find it there." Puppy looked up at the moon. I felt hesitation in his hand that was on my head. The light from the ghost flower petal dimmed as they became needle shapes. They flew towards the ground and the smell of blood was in the air.

I looked to the side and the white silhouette was gone. Tsukiko was still on the moon by herself. I looked over to my other side. Usagi the white silhouette was next to me. He was holding his side. He sighed deeply then said, "This is all the help we can give you. The darkness ends soon. We will join you when ever you prey to the moon demon." He disappeared. Tsukiko had he hand out. Usagi joined her side and placed his hand on hers. They both looked forward as the moon disappeared. The darkness became a light grey with a mix of blew.

Puppy fell to his knees and removed his hand off my head. He held himself tightly. Kistune jumped down next to me then stared at Puppy. She made a weird gesture with her body then asked him, "Are you sure you still want to find your soul?" Puppy didn't answer. We entered the light and the fox fell over. Kistune jumped off the fox. I caught Puppy and fell on my back. I gasped and held Puppy in my arms. I looked at Kistune then fainted.


	17. Kiss of Choice

**Chapter 17: Kiss of Choice**

Kistune had her hands on the fox's side. She was healing It from the attack of the demons. She had a sad look on her face. Puppy was no longer in my arms. He was next to Kistune. Helping her heal the fox. He was muttering "Kiss or don't kiss… Kiss or don't kiss…" Kistune made a questionable remark, "Are you talking about your soul or brother? If it's both. Then pick the one who makes you feel more alive than what you are now brother." Puppy looked at her and didn't say anything.

I woke up and tried to sit up. I groaned from the pain and fell back to my back. I placed my left hand on my side. I placed my other on my head. I wanted to yell and cry. I moved my hands and flipped myself over. I tried to get up and I fell to my chest. I coughed from the dirt and sand hitting my face. Puppy's and Kistune's ear twitched at the same time. I forced myself to stand up and I placed both of my hands on my back. I walk over to them. I looked up and saw blood. I asked, "Is the fox going to be okay Kistune?" She didn't nod or answer me. I felt left out right now. I walked over to the snout of the fox. I rubbed it's nose gently and kissed it.

Kistune looked over to the head of the fox as she shivered. Puppy looked in the same direction after she did. I whispered to the fox, "It's going to be okay sweet heart. It will heal well." I smiled as I continue to rub the fox nose. The fox licked me and began to pant. I chuckled then hugged it's nose. I gratefully said, "Thank you for letting me ride you all this way." I walked over to his paw then gently rubbed it. Kistune kept her eyes on me as she kept healing the fox. Puppy had a soft look on his eyes. I looked over and my eyes met Puppy's. I smiled then looked at the paw.

Puppy looked back up at the wound then said, "It's healed Kistune." He moved his hand away then looked at her. Her face was a light red as she pulled her hands away from the fox. She whispered, "I can feel him doing all that. He really is showing love now." Puppy eyes widen as he looked back at me. She also whispered, "When he looked at you. He felt ease to himself. Your going to have to choice between him and your soul." I stopped rubbing the fox's paw. The fox budge me with its paw. I laughed and kept a big smile on my face. They moved away from the fox. The fox disappeared.

They walked over to me. Kistune's face was still light red when she looked at me. I hugged her then kissed her forehead. I gently rubbed her ears. I looked at Puppy then put my hand to him. He glanced at me then kept walking. My eyes fell to the ground as I questioned Kistune, "Did she tell you what he plans to do about her soul?" Kistune answered, "No, Hiro can't even decide on what to do."

Puppy kept on walking ahead of us. We walked behind him. I wanted to pull him back towards me and hold. If I was to do that, I would feel as though I am taking advantage of him. My heart was beating slow. The gateway to the town lied before us. We kept a small distance behind Puppy. Puppy changed his form to his female form. Hair long and soft looking. The way puppy walked changed. I couldn't look away from her.

Kistune hit my arm and I looked at her. I apologized, "Sorry…" We entered the town. Puppy ears look lifeless and corrupted. Her body became a shell. She walked past all the souls in the town. Me and Kistune stood close together as we followed her. We saw a male version of Puppy walking towards her. Me and Kistune looked at each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they met. We stopped and watched as her decision was being made.

Puppy wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her empty body up. She looked over at us then blinked. I looked away from the pain. The thought of her changing right before my eyes bothered me. Kistune tugged on my arm then pointed. I looked at her then Puppy. Puppy looked into her souls eyes. Her soul puts her down then goes to kiss her. She puts her hand on her souls lips. Her soul pulls away from her then lets her go. Puppy walks over to us. I moved back slowly as she grinned.

Kistune stood still as she watched Puppy walk past her. She smiled as she turned around. Puppy ran up to me then wrapped her arms around me. I fell back and she was still on me. She looked into my eyes and said, "I rather have love than hatred towards the whole word." She locked her lips with mines. I closed my eyes and traced her hair with my hand. I held her close. Her eyes became to be full of life as she blushed. Kistune held her hands over her chest.

I didn't let go of her. Our lips stayed locked as I pulled her closer. We unlocked our lips. She whispered, "I love you Cloud. I don't want to lose you in any kind of way." I smiled and kissed her once more. She stood up then I stood up. She placed her hand out and I placed my hand on hers. I hinted Kistune to come to join us. Kistune walked over to us. I placed my arm over her shoulder and kept her close. I said in joy, "Let's get out of here. We have more people to met and more to achieve along the road." We walked through the town and blended in the town of souls.


	18. A Smile and Flower

**Chapter 18: A Smile and Flower**

When we finally made it through the town. It was dark out. Me and Puppy kept hold of each other hands. I still had my arm on Kistune arms. A ghost flower appeared before us and lit up everything before us. We all looked at the moon and smiled. Tsukiko waved at us. We could tell that she was happy. Usagi walked towards us with a smile on his face. He held his hands together in front of him. He had ghost flower petals in his hands. It gave him a white outlining to his body.

Tsukiko appeared in front of us then said, "I'm glad you mad the right choice. Your soul was corrupted and just pure evil." She smiled and another flower appeared. Puppy said, "I saw it myself when I looked into its eyes. I manage to take my gun back without anyone noticing. Thank you for keeping a eye out for me." She nodded then looked at me. I gave her a gentle look as I smiled at her.

She innocently said, "If Nagasaki didn't meet you. She would had selected her soul. Maybe then she would had killed everyone off. I've seen what she could do with her soul. It's more destructive." I didn't let what Tsukiko get to me. I pulled Puppy's arm behind me as I let go of her hand. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I removed my arm from Kistune's shoulder. I put my arm around her waist. She moved in close wrapping her arms around me.

Puppy said, "I would had killed that soul." Usagi muttered, "Then you would have been dead." Usagi let the petals fall to the ground as he placed his arms to his side. He looked at Tsukiko for attention. Tsukiko didn't bother to look at him. She softly said, "Don't Seek attention Usagi. Or I will not five you attention. You know I love you and you free to do what you please. You don't have to act like a child." Usagi gave her a sad look and his ears moved back. He turned around then faded into the darkness. He became a white silhouette in the distance.

I said harshly, "That was cold of you. He just wanted your love." She coldly said, "I don't love him. I keep him around because he makes me feel better about myself." My eyes widen with anger. Puppy and Kistune held me back from her. Usagi silhouette was facing towards us. His voice said, "Don't waste your time getting mad. It's always been like this between us." His silhouette appeared closer to us. His silhouette arms wrapped around her waist. He stood perfectly behind her. She placed her hand on his face gently. She leaned her body against his.

A big ghost flower was behind them. It was bloomed. They moved back together as the sat on the flower petals. She had a smile on her face. Usagi was no longer a silhouette. He played with her dark hair. He placed his lips on her neck. Puppy and Kistune let me go. I sat on the ground. They looked at me then at the flower. Kistune popped out, "What's your obsession with that flower?" Tsukiko replied, "The ghost flower… Looks beautiful at night. It takes in the moon light well and looks like it is glowing. When I was a child I noticed it. Yet again I was a outcast to my people because I was different. When I found a field of ghost flowers… I met Usagi sleeping in the center of the field. I fell for him then." Usagi removed his lips from her neck. He took over the story. He said, "I fell for her. Then we noticed that we were the same. We had the same interest. I am also a outcast to my people. I never left her side. These flowers are what keep us going."

I looked away from them both. Puppy went on her knees and Kistune sat next to me. Kistune looked at me as she tilted her head. She summoned a small fox that looks like her giant fox. It was as big as her hand. Tsukiko announced, "I'll be leaving now. Keep the ghost flower close by. When your in need of any time. Hold it by your chest then say moon demon." They disappeared. I noticed that the moon was gone. Her smile was stuck in my head. I rubbed the fox's back with my finger. A flower laid in front of us as the sun came up. The light consumed the darkness. Leaving the bright light to take over everything.


	19. Speak!

**Chapter 19: Speak!**

The small fox licked my finger. It tickled and it send a shiver through my body. The fox sat down and was panting. It was cute and adorable. I looked over to look at Kistune. She wasn't next to me. I looked around then I looked down. She was as small as the fox. I laughed at her. She pointed at me then ran over to the fox. I looked at Puppy and she was asleep.

Kistune and the fox was the same size. When I looked at the fox I realized it was the same fox as the giant one. Kistune hugged the fox. The looked at her and opened its mouth. I heard a deep voice said, "My name is Akihiko. I am the prince of my tribe." I tried not to freak out when the fox spoke. The fox licked Kistune's cheek. She giggled as she hugged him more. Kistune looked at me then shouted, "He is my older brother." I stared her with disbelief.

I whispered, "That means… Your both pure breeds and royal…" They both nodded. Akihiko made the remark, "Sister got lucky because she has to changed to her demon form. She has more in common with our father than out mother. Difference between them. She adores me like this. I'm like my mother. I have to change to my half breed form." I suddenly say, "I want to see what you look like." Akihiko stopped panted and closed his eyes. I kept my eyes on him. Chains circled around him rapidly. All the chains fell to the ground at once. The chains over lap each other.

Akihiko walked forward with a grin. He bowed. He had brown bangs the covered his forehead and the two side of his face. His eyes were a light brown red. His hair was in a bamboo tied ponytail. His hair flowed down to his knees. He wore his family tribal clothing. His ears were smaller than Kistune's ears. They were the same color as his hair but the tip of his ears were light shade of brown. He was just a teen as well. A few years older than Kistune.

He pointed at me. I placed my hand down, palm up. Kistune and Akihiko walked onto my hand. I brought them closer to my eye sight for more examination. Akihiko said, "I feel like you are man handling me right now." Kistune laughed at him. His voice sounded younger than it did when he is in demon form. He changed back into his demon form before I finished examining him. Puppy twitched hard while she was sleeping. I looked at her as I placed my hand on the ground. They walked off my mind and stared at me.

I mumbled, "Could it be a nightmare? Maybe a good dream… Oh… Puppy…" She pushed herself against me. I looked down at them. They returned to their normal size. My eyes followed Akihiko all the way up. I glanced at Kistune. She said, "Please don't treat us as royal." Akihiko confessed, "We were paid to kill Hiroshima Nagasaki. When we saw that Hiroshima didn't have a soul. We spare its life. Hoping for better. We stood by its side because we thought one day it will pick its soul over everyone else." Kistune nodded sadly.

Puppy opened her eyes and looked up the fox. She gently said, "I wouldn't pick my soul." She got up then stared at the fox. I got up and looked at her. Kistune ran behind Akihiko's front left leg. Akihiko huffed and put his head down. She turned to me then pointed at me. I let my eyes fall right onto hers. She said nothing to me after her arm fell down to her side. I walked up to her and held her tightly. I said, "It's time to keep traveling. We don't know what truly could be happening ahead of us right now. So we should hurry just in case they need our help."


	20. Mutt's Strange Brother

**Chapter 20: Mutt's Strange Brother**

I let go of her. She looked at Akihiko and jumped towards him. He lowered his head. She landed on the middle of his head. Kistune came out from behind his leg. She jumped onto his back. He reached his paw out then said, "Let's go brother. You can ride on my snout." I walked to his paw and climbed up on it. He moved his paw up and put his paw next to his snout. I climbed onto his snout. I respectfully said, "Thank you Akihiko." I rubbed him between his eyes and over his snout.

Akihiko put his paw down and began to run. I sat down and relaxed. He growled as he looked to the side. I giant white dog was running next to him. I looked at the dog's eye. Puppy looked to the side in excitement. She jumped on the dog's head. I jumped up at stared at her. The dog jumped into the air. A gently male voice said, "Sister" I heard her yell out, "Tadashi! I miss you brother!" The giant dog tail waged the whole time. When he landed he sat down.

His tail made the sand and dirt fly in the fly into the air. He tiled his head. His ear was floppy and the fur on them were slick. It had grey, black, and a little bit of brown on the ends of his ears. His nose was black. His eyes are dark brown but light brown in the light. He had really light brown patches on his back. He had his mouth open and all you could see was pitch black. He quickly joined us again after I was able to see a little bit of his body details.

Puppy wasn't on Tadashi anymore. She was next to him on the ground running. My eyes widen with fear as I shouted, "Puppy is running!" Tadashi found me with his eyes then said, "It's okay. She won't get hurt. When we were children, mother used to let us go running with warriors in training. We were young but we were smart. We took high rank and became the best warriors." He panted as he took his eyes off of me. Puppy was still running. She had a beautiful smile on her face. She was happy.

Puppy looked up at us and waved. Kistune looked at her then waved. She smiled as she sat down. Puppy yelled out, "Keep up with us brother Akihiko. We are really fast." Tadashi ran faster along with Puppy. Akihiko gently said, "Hold on guys. I don't want anyone to fall off." He increased his speed in running. I can see saliva in the air from them both. My eyes wondered for Puppy. I couldn't see her and I started to become worry. I heard a howl and saw that Tadashi had stopped. Akihiko stopped next to him. They both kept their bodies low to the ground.

Puppy was standing on Tadashi head. She looked at me and covered her mouth. I nodded then looked at Kistune. She had her mouth covered as well. I covered my mouth but not my nose. I looked around and saw a pack of coyotes. It seems like they have been wondering around to hunt. They were panting heavily. They had different shades of grey and brown on them. They looked like they were smiling.

The pack broke up into three groups. The group in the front with two coyotes went straight. The group in the back left had four coyotes. They wondered to the left. The back group to the right had four coyotes and the wondered to the right. If the coyotes who went right kept heading straight, they would run into us. I felt Akihiko heft him body slowly to the right. Tadashi was doing the same. They kept their tails down and their heads low. Akihiko had his ears pointing up. So he could hear the coyote's paw pitter pattern in our direction. They looked at each other.

Two of the coyotes huffed as they began to run in our direction. Kistune crawled next to me and kept hold of my hand. She shrank in size and climbed into my hand. I held my hands in a cup shape. She held onto my thumb tightly. She was whimpering because she can sense the danger in the air. She could also sense her brother's anger along with Tadashi. When I looked over at Tadashi, Puppy wasn't on his head. I looked forward when I heard a loud yelp.

One of the coyotes fell to their side. Kistune held my thumb tighter, turning my thumb red. Tadashi got up and ran towards them. He extended his mouth and bit the coyote's neck. The coyote yelped really loudly. The other two groups of coyotes stopped. They look to the side or back to see what event was occurring. One of the coyotes went the coyote that was on its side. The other coyote charged at Tadashi. I can hear Kistune say, "Brother help them. I beg of you. Help them." I felt him get up and charge at the coyote that was charging at Tadashi.

He manages to tackle the coyote away from Tadashi. The coyote yelped louder. I heard a loud gun shot to my side. Kistune whimpered, "Hiro… Hiro… is over there… I don't want… To leave my brother's… Side…" We heard another gun shot, a small yelp then a whimper. He lets go of the coyote neck and stared over. He prances over to where the two coyote laid. The other coyotes scampered away. The coyote that Akihiko tackled ran away after being tackled.

He searched the bodies then lifted his head towards us. We could see Puppy standing on his nose with a gun in her hand. The dry air was becoming moist. Telling us the night was coming soon. He walked over to us. When he reached us Puppy jumped over to Akihiko's snout. Kistune lets go of my thumb but didn't return to normal size. Puppy waved at Tadashi. Tadashi gently says, "It's an honor to meet all of you. I'm glad to see that Nagasaki is okay and happy. Take well care of her Cloud. Thank you for helping out back there." Tadashi turned and started to run after the other coyotes.


	21. Ears and Fluffy Tail

**Chapter 21: Ears and Fluffy Tail**

There was no trace of Tadashi to be found. Puppy held her gun close to her body as possible. She was a huge smile on her face. I placed Kistune on my shoulder and walked up to the spot I usually sit at on his snout. I sat down and relaxed. Kistune crawled down my arm and pointed at me. She laughed then said, "Brother is jealous. You're jealous because you couldn't make her that happy." I blushed and poked Kistune with my finger. She giggled then hugged my finger.

I laughed at her because I couldn't take her serious. She shifted back and I caught her with my hand. She giggled some more. Akihiko stayed silent. Puppy turned around then held out her arms. She fell backwards and did a flip. Akihiko put his paw up and she landed on it. She gracefully said, "Thank you brother. I love you." She hugged his paw then jumped the ground. She landed gently and carefully. She held out her arms for him to put his head down.

I started to slide forward when he looked down. She hugged him and kissed his nose. I felt heat come off from his snout. The night took over the day. Kistune pointed out into the darkness. We all looked and saw two long ears standing up. It was hopping around and we noticed a fluffy tail. It started to hop towards us. We kept our eyes on it. It started to change. It hopped on its hind legs as it grew bigger. A white lining surrounded it. Kistune smiled then said in a cheerful voice, "It's Usagi."

The rabbit turned into a human form. Usagi walked up to us fully clothed. He bowed then gently said, "Hello there friends." Puppy took his hand then kissed it. I flushed with jealousy. Usagi blushed as he tried not to smile. Puppy tilted her head and she tapped his nose. His face became brighter. Kistune jumped off my shoulder and went back to normal size. She ran up to Usagi and hugged him. I closed my eyes and let my body relax.

Akihiko laid down then put his head on his paws. He fell fast asleep. Usagi held his ears as he said, "Uh… I wish to join you guys in your travel. I think you can help me find who I've been looking for. She happens to be like me but female." I let out a light laugh. Kistune lets him go then grabbed his hands. She gently said, "You can join us." Puppy smiled then looked back. I manage to fall asleep. She had a disappointed look on her face when she noticed that we were sleeping.

She jumped and landed gently and silently in front of me. She put her hands on my shoulder as she got on her knees. She licked my forehead then bit my nose. I woke up squealing. Kistune and Usagi looked at me and laughed. Akihiko didn't wake up but he scratched himself. I covered my nose with my right hand and opened my left eye to look at her angrily. I pulled her close with my left hand. She growled at me then said, "I dare you to do something."

I pushed her away then replied, "Oh, I will. He can join us only if he doesn't bring us down." Kistune and Usagi stopped laughing. Usagi clapped his hand then yelled, "Thank you so much." The day was coming soon. Kistune took Usagi hand and walked forward slowly. Making sure that she doesn't drag him by mistake. He held onto her hand lightly as he walked along with her.


	22. The Walk of Senses

**Chapter 22: The Walk of Senses**

We all were on Akihiko's head. Usagi was cuddled against Kistune. Puppy was leaning against me. Thoughts wondered around my mind. I still felt angry from when Puppy bit my nose. When Akihiko finally woke up, he had stretched his legs then yawned. He shivered while he yawned. He stood up then shakes his whole body slightly. Puppy stretched her arms then accidentally punched me. I gave her the look of death. I became even angrier at her than I already was.

Akihiko began to walk as he questioned us, "How come Usagi is with us?" Kistune replied, "To find with someone." He huffed then waged his tail. Kistune smiled then said, "I'm glad that you're fine with it." Puppy looked at me and I looked away. Usagi looked up at Kistune then placed his hand on hers. She looks at him then smiles. He comforts her back with a smile. I pushed Puppy off of me then climbed up his head. I slide down his head and neck to his back. I stayed in a laying position.

I closed my eyes and my body relaxed itself. Puppy got up and jumped onto his head. She stared down at me sadly. Kistune looked at her then back at Usagi. Usagi let go of her hand. He pulls away from her then looked at Puppy. He gently said, "He is angry at you. You're feeling sad now. Just go with him but be more careful." Puppy looked back with a frown on her face. Kistune questioned him, "How do you know all that?" He looks at her then replied, "My ears sense emotions."

Kistune smiled then giggles. She softly says, "That is cool. I wish my ears could do something special." She touches her ears as her giggles soften along with her smile. Puppy jumped next to me then lay next to me. She lies on her side then put her arm across my chest. She kissed my neck. Usagi's ears flopped forward as he lay down. He kept his eyes on Kistune. Kistune sat there and stared forward. Making sure she didn't meet eye to eye with Usagi.

Akihiko kept walking along. His ears were moving in different direction to keep up with sounds that are going on. I can feel her staring at me. Her breathe on my skin made me tremble. I kept myself together as I lay here. My anger within me faded away because I know how innocent she really is. I gently said, "I love…" She cut me off then said, "Don't say it. I already know that you but you just don't show it." I felt sadness within me.

Kistune's eyes widen while she was collecting all of her thoughts. She looked at Usagi as she hisses at him. Her voice serious yet so high pitch when she blurted out, "You're looking for Tsukiko! I just realized her silhouette wasn't on the moon!" He looked away from her as he went into a fetal position. He was breathing heavily and was shivering. Kistune crawled to him then placed her hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly as he began to cry. Lowly he said, "She turns after the alignment for a whole day. Then she goes back to normal."

Akihiko started to run with his head low. He panted as he spoke, "The coyotes were close by because she killed. They usually feed on the dead that are fresh. Meaning that the town ahead of us is in danger or already dead." He started to cry more. Akihiko started to run faster due to fear. I turned to face her. Her face was red as tears ran down her face. I placed my hand on her face. I gently pushed it up then licked her lips. I smiled then kissed her. She began to cry more. I felt worse than I did before.

I could Usagi cry. Kistune placed her arms around him. She held him as tightly as she could. He curled himself tighter. His ears flopped. Akihiko was running and hopping forward. A strange smell was in the air. It was a mixture of multiple things. Puppy was still crying lightly. We all felt useless in some kind of way or form.


	23. Moon's Bloody Tears

**Chapter 23: Moon's Bloody Tears**

The strange smell in the air became stronger over a short amount of time. Akihiko was still panting as he ran faster. He yelped, "The town ahead of us! Look! It's in complete disaster!" Kistune shouted after letting him go, "I can sense her! She is still there!" Usagi uncurled himself and looked forward. His eyes widen as more tears fell from his eyes. Kistune caught his tears and rubbed his back softly. Usagi got up and rubbed his tears away with his hands.

Puppy got up and jumped off of Akihiko. I jumped into a sitting position as fear filled my body. I put my arm out and grind my teeth from the sadness that was combining with the fear. I closed my eyes tight. Puppy landed on her feet and started to run next to Akihiko. She left a great distance between them. She glanced at him then smiled. Akihiko nodded his head as he turned to a angle while running. I heard a loud growl that didn't sound like Akihiko's. I looked to the side and saw Puppy in her demon form.

I smiled with relief as the combination of both fear and sorrow left me slowly. She started to go in a different angle. I got up and climbed up his head. When I saw the town I was shocked. It was burning down and you can hear the people yelling. Blood was splatter all over the ground on the outside of the town. Akihiko jumped really high and landed in the town. Usagi jumped off of Akihiko's head then ran ahead of us. He disappeared within the flames.

Kistune jumped off if his head as well. She looked around her and felt sad from the innocent bodies on the ground. In a distance you could see Puppy landing in the town. Akihiko huffed then put his head low to the ground. I run down his head then patted his nose gently. He grew small and turned into his half breed form. He stood next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. His eyes glistened as he said, "We have to find her. The day is almost near a end and who knows what could happen next brother." I nodded then look towards the flames. He took his hand off of my shoulder and ran ahead of me.

Kistune looked at me then whimpered. I put my hand out and she took hold of it. I had close to me as possible. When I examined the bodies I've noticed petals on their bodies. Me and Kistune walked around the flames as we looked at the bodies. We heard Akihiko and Puppy howl together. Kistune said, "They found her!" We ran towards the direction where we heard the howling. Everything was dark all a sudden. We finally reached them and we saw Usagi holding Tsukiko.

Tsukiko eyes were brighter than usual. Her grin was bigger than before. Her laughter echoed around us. There was no moon in sight. Ghost flower petals were in the air covered with blood. They didn't glow white but they glowed bright red. Her long black hair hovered in the air. I could see Puppy. She was in her male form holding out her gun. She told Usagi, "Let her go. She is only doing harm to these people. When she dies everything in this town will restore itself." Usagi screams, "No! I can't let you harm her!"

Kistune pointed to Tsukiko then yanks on my arm. She says, "Look. The moon is on her forehead. She also been crying out blood. She has no control of this. She is innocent. It's the moon that's been controlling her. Meaning that it used to happen to Usagi as well." I looked at Tsukiko then at Kistune. I let go of her hand then walked up to put my hand on Usagi shoulder. He looked at me and let go of her. I looked at Puppy and she put down her gun.

A strange laughter came out from behind me. The laughter sounded like a bunch a girls laughing and crying at the same time. Tsukiko covered her eyes as she laughed louder. When she removed her hands from in front of her eyes. Crimson red tears fell from her eyes.


	24. Dead Clouds and Red Rain

**Chapter 24: Dead Clouds and Red Rain**

She cried blood as she laughed louder. Clouds formed in the sky from the ghost flowers petals. Kistune ran up to me and grabbed my hand. She pulled me away. The petals were all dead. We both stopped when Tsukiko yelled out. The dead of the town walked towards up. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I looked down at her then asked, "Can I get a sword please." She nodded then held a sword out to me.

She yelled out over Tsukiko, "Use the peace sword brother! Give one to Puppy!" Akihiko smirks then snaps his fingers. He caught the sword that fell in front of him. He tosses the sword at Puppy. She catches it and smiles. She walks over by his side. Kistune lets go of my hand and holds out her swords. She throws her sword forward then explains, "Just have to hit them once and they will never get back up."

I twirled the sword by its handle as I watch her sword stab into the dead. I can see the chain connected to the sword handle. She yanks back on the sword and pulls out of the dead. I walked up the dead and swung the sword at it. The dead moved out of the way then grinned at me. It grabbed my arm tightly. It finger tips were digging into my arm. I yanked my arm away then stabbed the dead's neck with the sword.

Akihiko was laughing as he ran past the dead randomly swinging and hitting the dead with his chains. Puppy was hopping to one dead to another stabbing them or slashing them down. Usagi stood next to Tsukiko. He stared into her eyes of darkness. Kistune and Akihiko jumped into the air at the same. They were over her. They both yelled out, "Chains!" They chains grew bigger and spikes came out of them. They were still in the air when they shooting their chains through the dead. Puppy wasn't in eye sight.

The dead petal clouds grew bigger. I examined them then looked at her. My arm felt numb and dead. I look at my arm and it was turning black. I ran up to her and held out the sword with both hands. I kept my eyes on Usagi as he hesitated to move. He held himself as I got closer to him. He stepped in front of her and I let go of the sword and pushed him out of the way. Blood splatter from behind me. I heard Puppy yell, "No! Cloud-Sama!" I looked down and saw her hand out covered with blood.

The ghost flower petals from a spear and stabbed me right through my stomach. I gasped for air as I feel weak. I looked over to the side and saw Puppy crying. The spear flew into the sky after she pushed me off of it. I fell to the ground then I looked at Usagi. He was crying as he held himself tightly. His lips were moving but nothing came out of his mouth. My eyes slowly closed and everything turned black.

Kistune and Akihiko finally landed. Puppy ran over to me and held me close. Her tears fell on my face. She became sad and angry. Akihiko looked back and saw me on the ground. He put his hand on Kistune's then said, "Don't look back sister. It's a sad sight." My body was turning black. It started to rain blood. Everyone's clothing was becoming wet. Some of the clothing was being stained. Puppy yelled, "I will kill you!"

The smell of the blood hovered into the air. Puppy's voiced echoed throughout the town. More of the dead was coming towards their location. Kistune turned around then covered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around Akihiko and pressed her face against his body. He wraps his arm around her. He gently says, "This is now Puppy's war. We will have to stand back and stop any dead that tries to get in the way." Kistune nodded then let her arms fall from his body. He lets go of her and turns away from them.


	25. One Lives, One Dies

**Chapter 25: One Lives, One Dies**

My lifeless body was being put down in the ground. Almost all my body was grey and black. Puppy's hair were standing up as she growled. Her eyes glistened to a pink to a dark red. My fingers twitched after turning black. My brain started to spark. My body got up and stayed in the standing position. The rain fell at a faster rate. I groaned as I stood there.

Tsukiko hovered into the petal clouds with Usagi. The clouds parted then went back together. Puppy jumped into the clouds after them. The petals cut her face. I turned towards Akihiko and Kistune. I grinned and walked up the sword I had dropped. I picked it up and walked up to Akihiko. He turned quickly as I swung the sword. I laughed as I swung the sword more at him.

Puppy grabbed Usagi by his leg and pulled him down. She yelled, "Ah! I'm going to end you now!" Usagi flew down and hit the ground. Puppy grabbed Tsukiko's hair and tightens her grip. Tsukiko's hair felt like razors in her hand. She yanked her by the hair and pulled her down with her. The petal clouds cut Puppy's arms on the way down. Her hand, face and arms were bleeding.

Usagi got up and looked at her with anger. He ran up to her then pushed her to the ground. Tsukiko's hair sliced through Puppy's hands as it came out of it. Puppy turned and slashed his face. She grabbed him by the collar then pulled him close. She grinned as she licked her lips. She licked his face then moaned, "You're so yummy bunny boy." His eyes widen as he pulled away from her. A petal flew at her and cut her arm.

I continue to swing at Akihiko. Saliva fell from my mouth while I was laughing. A chain flew from the side and wrapped around the sword. The chains pulled away the sword from me. Kistune threw her chain at me and it wrapped around me. I grabbed the chain and yanked it towards me. He cut the chain and Kistune yanked back. She caught herself before she fell. The chains fell and I picked them up. I tossed the chains to Kistune, then looked at Akihiko with my head tilted and said, "Come get me."

Puppy kissed Usagi then let his collar go. She pushed him away then turned around. She walked up to Tsukiko then placed her hand on her face. Tsukiko smiled then pointed to her arm. Puppy looked at her arm and saw it was turning black. Tsukiko slapped her then laughed. I turned around and ran towards them. I ran into Puppy and Tsukiko. I grabbed them by their necks and held them into the air. Puppy eyes widen when she noticed it was me. I gently say, "We all die one way or another." Chains wrapped around my arms and pulled me back.

Akihiko and Kistune kept yanking on the chains that were around my arms. Usagi walked over to me then bit my arm. The darkness in my arm started to fade away. I dropped them both then turned. I groaned as I forced my hand towards his chest. When my body went back to normal and I fell lifeless. I took Usagi down with me. Tsukiko started to cry and freak out. The petal clouds fell from the sky and it stopped raining blood.

Our lifeless body laid on the ground. The moon on her forehead disappear as she cried more. Puppy pulled Usagi off of me after she pushed my hand out of his chest. She picked my body up with one hand and held it close to her. She stared at Akihiko and Kistune. She muttered, "Help him please…" Tsukiko fell to her knees as she placed her hands on his face. She mumbled, "You have to live and take over my place." She kissed him and fell onto him. His eyes opened as his hand wondered around.

Puppy carried me over to them. My eyes opened and I gasped for air. I yelped, "Put me down. Put me down." She puts me down and stares at me with shock. I coughed then pointed to at Usagi and Tsukiko. Kistune squealed then said, "She sacrifice herself to bring him back." Usagi sat up and cried as he noticed his lost.


	26. Sinner From Heaven

**Chapter 26: Sinner From Heaven**

Ghost flower petals were all over the ground in layers. The darkness in the town left and the light came in. Usagi was crying as he held Tsukiko. Puppy had a blank look on her face as she stood up. She took two steps away from me then pointed her gun to the sky. She throws her gun into the air. She chanted, "Sinners and sanity of dragons and wolves show yourself. Blood fell from the sky, people died and people lived. Some need healing and some need killing. Come to me as I pray your name."

A figure with wings landed in front of her. His voice deep but spoke with hatred, "What do you want this time Hiroshima Nagasaki? I'm not going to fight for you." He turned and looked at me. His right eye is black and his left eye is red. His bangs were two different color. The right side of his bangs were bright red and the left side was dark blue. His clothing were two different colors as well. The right side of his clothes was red and the left side was like a bright green. His wings were slashed up and tattered. He had a grin on his face.

He gently points out, "You have a hole in you." I looked down at my chest and freaked out. He laughed then looked back then back at Puppy. He says, "Get them two out of here and I'll do what I have to do. I see there's been great damage done. So I'll fix what has been broken. I'll cage the beast that once was." He was pointing at Kistune and Akihiko. Puppy nodded then cheerfully said, "Thank you Dragon Kross." She hopped towards them as she smiled. Akihiko turned back into his demon form and Kistune jumped onto him. They jumped out of the town.

His wings extended and covered the whole town. Leaving the town in a shade, making everything cold, making the dead look more dead. He muttered, "I give these people life from heaven above. Thy take thee sins and corruption. Thy give thee life of love and peace. Any sin committed will be taken and sent to thee. Let thy walk the world for the second chance thee deserves." A bright light came from him. I kept my eyes on him. The light consumed the town then flashed brightly. The light from him was gone after I blinked.

I looked around and the town was back to normal. His wings were no longer covering the town. The people in the town that were dead. Was now walking around with smiles on their faces. He walked up to me and put his hand out. I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. He placed his hand over the hole in my chest. He moved his hand in a circular motion. I put my hand where the hole was at in my chest. There was flesh and blood flowing in the area.

He let go of my hand then walked over to Usagi and gave a look of pity. He sighed then get onto his knees. Usagi pushed him away then yelled, "Leave us alone!" I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me then pushed me away. Kross looked up and gently said, "Thank you for trying." I nodded then back away. Usagi laid Tsukiko on her back as he stared at Kross while crying.

Kross placed his left hand on her forehead and his right hand on her chest. He glanced at Usagi then back at her body. He whispered, "I cage thee demon that lies in tis girl. Let she live a normal life as a demon under control. Let her heart beat once more and her mind open yet again. Let blood flow through her veins and course through her heart. Let her love come true and let her lies stay away." He removed his hands from her then placed his right hand on Usagi's forehead. He muttered, "Heal now…"

The hole in Usagi's chest disappear within thin air. Tsukiko fingers were moving. Kross got up and walked away. I turned around and noticed that he was gone. He vanished like if he wasn't really here with us. A gun was on the ground. Tsukiko was coughing. She stared into Usagi's eyes and placed her hand on his face. I walk towards the gun and picked it up. I kept walking after I picked up the gun. I wonder the town trying to forget about everything that happened. I walked into a alley and leaned my back against the wall.

Usagi and Tsukiko returned to their moon. Puppy and Kistune entered the town and was looking around. Akihiko stayed out of the town and waited patiently for them to return. I held the gun tightly then let it go. I placed it in the light then walked away from it. Going deeper into the alley until the darkness swallowed me whole. Puppy and Kistune ran past the alley then turned around after they noticed the gun on the ground. Kistune ran into the alley letting the darkness consume her. Puppy picked up the gun the walked into the alley after us both.


	27. The Centerpiece

**Chapter 27: The Centerpiece**

I wondered through the alley. I saw a light ahead and I walked into it. I saw a beautiful centerpiece of the town. A young lady with wings on a water fountain. The water pure and blue. The centerpiece girl had short blonde hair. Her hair was pushed back. She wore a beautiful blue and green dress. Her arms had lace on them. Her eyes are perfectly light brown. Her eye's shines like the sun and the moon. He wings were light blue and light grey. They were spread out. The feathers on her wings looked real and unique. Her lips were a light blue and glossy looking.

I kept walking until I reached the fountain. I sat on the fountain and admire the beauty of the young lady. My eyes wonder all over the angel like lady. My heart pounded faster when I realize she was so real looking. Kistune and Puppy appeared from the alley. I glanced at them then back at the fountain.

They both stared at me with concern. I gently said, "It's beautiful… She is simply amazing…" Akihiko sensed something weird then jumped into the town. He followed Kistune's scent to us. He grabbed me by his mouth then placed me on his back. He growled, "Ayaka. I see you're at it again. You can't bring every wish or dream to a start or a end." The statue looked up at him then gently said, "Aw, and I thought I was the party crasher."

My eyes widen when I heard her speak. I quickly climbed up his head and peered at her. Her statue structure left her body when she started to walk down the fountain. Puppy jumped onto his head then sat down. She watched Ayaka from a distance. Kistune walked up to her then placed her hand out. Kistune softly says, "Nice to see you again." Ayaka takes hold of Kistune's hand then kisses it.

Ayaka looked at Akihiko then pointed at him. She began to yell at him with anger, "You left me there! How could you! I had to move on! Hoping…! Hoping that we will meet again! To see each other! I never felt so mistreated and confused in that darn village!" She breathed out heavily and let her hand fall to her side. I could feel his body shivering. Puppy sighed then turned her back towards her. She stared at me but I didn't notice. Kistune laughed then jumped onto his head.

Ayaka flew his nose with her angel wings. She hugged his nose then kissed it. She sadly said, "If you didn't want me around. You should had told me. I would had left and never came back." I yelled out, "I would had kept you around all the time." I wink at her. Puppy punched my arm then looked away sadly. I looked at her then nudged her. She pushed me away then said, "You're doing it again…" I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Akihiko moved back and started to whimper. He said, "I didn't mean for it to seem that way. I just simply forgot.." She cut him off, "Forgot about me!" He yelped loudly. The people of the town wasn't bothered with us. They ignored us and walked around us. It was like we were ghost to them. Kistune jumped in and shyly replied, "We couldn't come back to get you. When we did try to, we completely forgot and moved on." Ayaka hissed at them both.

I tapped on Puppy's shoulder. She turned to look at me. I locked my lips with her then pressed my body against her. I caused us to fall to Akihiko's back. She pushed me away from her. She was crying and a pain a random pain in my chest came to be. I left her go and held my chest. A feather landed in front of me and landed slowly onto his back. I blew it away from me. I yelled out, "Puppy please! I am sorry! Please forgive me!" She cried more then made the remark, "I should had picked my soul over you!" My eyes widen as everything around me became blurry. I let go of my chest. Kistune looked at us with a sad face. I fell onto my chest and closed my eyes regretting everything.


	28. Statue and God

**~(im sorry readers. I will be taking a break from writing this story. I won't be taking a long break though. So please give me a week or two tops. Thank you for the patients.) ***

**Chapter 28: Statue and God**

"Her name is Ayaka. She is amazing and charming. She is bright and colorful. Open to people and proud of herself. She always does what she has to do. When I saw her with my own eyes, I fell for her. But what I never knew is that. She can break people's dreams and wishes. Everything about her was so perfect until she destroyed my hopes", Akihiko explained. I didn't listen to anything he said because I couldn't get my mind off of her. Kistune patted his head then said, "That's new for me to hear brother."

Puppy climbed up his head and hugged his ear. I felt anger within me. I hated myself for being the way I was towards her. I clinched my hand into a fist as I hear her cry. Akihiko shocked his body. He questioned Puppy, "Why are you crying?" She replied while crying, "Cloud is… is being a cloud… Always wondering around in his thoughts..." I got up and climbed down his tail and wonder off into the town. Ayaka flew to Puppy and hugged her. She says, "It's going to be okay. Things happen for a reason. I can tell you this much. If you truly want your dreams to come true or any wishes. The dog god is here. Her name is Amaterasu."

Puppy looked up at her and let go of Akihiko's ear. His ear twitches. Ayaka slowly inputted, "I usually follow her because if people don't go to her. They come to me for their wishes." She smiled as she pointed behind her. A tall building stood behind her. A woman sat on the edge of the roof top. She stared down on us. I left the town and continued to walk.

Ayaka whistled and it echoed throughout the town. The dog god pushed herself off of the building and flipped before landing onto the ground. She walked towards them as she held her tail. Her hair was pink and her ponytails were purple. Her ponytails were held by red bows. Her ears were light purple with a dark outline of purple. The hang to the side of her head rather than stand up. She had a brown eye path over her right eye and a scar was on the edge of her left eye. Her eyes were purely red and looked like blood flowing around.

Her voice was like a silk as she spoke out, "I see you have a wish to ask me." She spoke as if she was singing without a tune. She had no smile on her face and no emotions within her eyes. Puppy replied lowly and shyly, "Yes I do…" Puppy's body tensed up from fear and guilt. She lightly said, "I wish he would understand better and tell me the truth." Amaterasu stared at her then said, "You could only have one or the other. Not both at once. You can make the other when we meet again." She nodded then said, "For cloud to tell me the truth from her on."

Amaterasu nodded then smiled as she said, "Your wish shall come true." She disappeared from before us. Ayaka smiled then went back to the fountain. Ayaka gently says, "I guess I will return to the fountain and break more hearts. I hope I see you again Akihiko." He huffed at her then she gave him an evil look. He walked away.

A woman appeared in front of me. She looked like has been in many wars. She approached then placed her hand on my shoulder. She whispers, "Be honest with her from here on." She removed her hand then disappears. My eyes widen as I feel to my knees and began to cry. I yelled out, "I'm Sorry!" I heard a sweet voice say, "Your forgiven…" I didn't turn around because I started to cry more.


	29. Truth Over Lies

**(I would like to apologize. I couldn't take a break the idea of taking one bothered me. So, let the story continue. Please enjoy ^^)**

**Chapter 29: Truth Over Lies**

Akihiko walked over to me and then nudged me with his snout. I fell over to my side as I covered my face. He licked my arm with his sticky moist tongue. I pressed my hand against my face harder. Puppy jumps off of him then walks over to me. She got on her knees then placed her hand onto my arm. I moved my arm away from her. She gently asked me in a sad voice, "What's wrong Cloud-Sama?" I inched my hand away from my face then I glanced at her.

She had a sad look on her face. I replied, "I feel lost and confused." My eyes widen when I noticed that I told her the truth. In my head I said, "I don't want her to worry about me. It makes no sense why I am telling her the truth. Did that woman do something to me?" I sighed as I sat up. I glanced away from her then said, "I'm sorry for pulling my arm away from you. I just didn't want to be touched. Akihiko put his head low. Puppy walked over to his head then climbed onto it.

I got up and dust myself off. I lightly whispered, "I guess I have to be an honest man from here on." I walked over to Akihiko then rubbed his nose. I climbed up his nose then walked to where his snout ends. I sat down and relaxed my body. I leaned back then crossed my arms. Puppy was next to me and I felt nervous to be around her. Akihiko picked up his head then turned around. He walked to the side to go around the town.

I wrapped my arm around one of Puppy's legs. She looked down at me then smiled. I told her, "You will forever hear the truth over lies." She blushed then quickly looked away. I kissed her leg then let go of her leg. She sat down next to me then put her head onto my shoulder. She closed her eyes then fell asleep. She was breathing heavily onto my arm and it sent shivers down my spine.

I whispered, "Now that I only tell the truth. I guess I can only hurt you more but fix you at the same time." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Kistune rubbed Akihiko's left ear with her hands. She hugged his ear then went back to rubbing his ear. He panted then his tail started to wag. He continues to walk along the rim of the city. His tail blew wind behind him. A loud bark came out of nowhere causing him to stop. Kistune stopped and looked back. She growled then huffed.

Her swords appeared and she got into a fighting position. She tightly gripped the handle of the sword. Akihiko growled as he put his nose into the air. Puppy and I shifted a little. A white fluff ball was running towards us. It barked out to us then yelled, "Sister Nagasaki!" Kistune relaxed her body as her swords disappear. She stops growling and went back to rubbing Akihiko's ear. The giant white fluff ball stopped running towards us and started to slide his way over to us.

Puppy was still asleep. I woke up when I heard her name. I looked over to the side and saw Tadashi. I laughed at him because his fur was no longer straight. I woke up Puppy and said, "Your brother's fur is extremely fluffy. Tadashi looks like a giant cute fluff ball." She looked at me with surprised at she woke up. She stretched are arms then giggles. She waves at Tadashi then said, "I'm to see that my wish came true. Now all you do is speak the truth rather than lies."


	30. Music and Laughter

**Chapter 30: Music and Laughter**

Tadashi was panting as he yelped, "There is annoying music going on around here." Akihiko gave him a weird look then said, "I don't hear music at all." Puppy looked at me then says, "I kind of do. It isn't all that bad. It has a weird tune to it though." I gently say, "I don't hear it." I gave him a sad look. Kistune said, "It sounds like a circus or a bunch of drunken people on a parade." We all laughed for a minute.

Tadashi floppy ears moved back. He turned his head to the side quickly. Akihiko started to walk along the rim of the city once again. He kept his tail close to his legs. Tadashi joined us and walked beside Akihiko. I couldn't help but laugh then said, "It's like a walking cloud. I want to be on his. Then you will never find me." Puppy hit my arm then I looked at her. She had a serious look on her face as she said, "Don't be so rude towards my brother." She got up and jumped onto Tadashi's head.

I suddenly began to hear music. Akihiko said, "What is up with the annoying music. It sounds like a woman being squeezed." We all chuckled and giggled. The music began to get louder as we made our way around the town. I saw a train that had multiple colors on it. I pointed out to it the yelled out, "A train that's not on train tracks! It's a real circus crew! We should follow it and see where it is going." Kistune nodded her head then yelled out, "I agree with him. Maybe we can find a way to get away from this town."

Akihiko looked at Tadashi then mumbled, "I'm going to follow the train. You can follow it with us or go you own way." Tadashi looked at him then started to take off after the train. The train was moving rather rapidly. Akihiko ran behind Tadashi. The music got even louder. Kistune looked behind them then said, "We are not the only ones following the train." Akihiko ran to Tadashi side then hinted that they weren't only the ones behind the train. He jumped to the other side of Tadashi.

I muttered, "It seems like it traveled from a far distance." Tadashi sighed very loudly and then yelped. The top of one of the carriers of the train opened up. Two people jumped out of it then jumped onto the next carries. They both bowed. One guy was wearing a mask and had the letter "C" on it. Its eyes were a swirl in constant movement. It had a light grey hood on. He was dressed similar to a jester and a clown mixed together. The other person was light green and scaly. His eyes were weird and his hair was a dark green with a tint out yellow.

The music had stopped. They shouted in unison, "Welcome to our circus parade! We will be stopping soon to give you the show you desire!" They laughed together then jumped back into the carrier they came out of. The music started to up. It started off with laughter then back to its circus music. I shivered from the thoughts of what the circus parade could truly be about. The train went faster and white smoke from it hovered around it. We followed the smoke since we couldn't see the train.

After breathing in the smoke, we all began to laugh and the people behind us started to laugh as well. Puppy looked around then said, "Laughing gas was in the smoke. We need to gain distance from the train." Tadashi went to the side. Akihiko started to do the same. We could still hear the other people laughing as we start to stop laughing. When I finally stopped laughing, I felt dizzy and weak. My head started to hurt. I rubbed my temples with my pointer and middle finger. We continue to follow the train but at a distance.


	31. Freaks and Show

**Chapter 31: Freaks and Show**

We couldn't the town from where we were at. We started to slow down as the train hit its breaks. It made a loud squealing noise. The smoke and the laughing gas debilitate within the air and into the atmosphere. The other people who were following the train were no longer laughing. The music stopped playing and laughter was all around us.

All the carriers of the train opened up, fog came out of the carries, and then swept over the ground. The same voices from before spoke in unison once again. They shouted, "Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, Humans, and Demons to the Circus Parade!" Kistune squinted then pointed. Tadashi ran over to us then said, "These guys have body controlling powers I think." I looked at him then at the train. Two silhouettes appeared in the fog. The fog slowly fades away from under us.

As the fog fades away you could see the guy with the mask and the guy with the scaly skin. They bowed then more people came out of the train. All of the other people yelled out, "Welcome!" They all held hands then bowed. We kept our distance from them. The guy with the light green scaly skin yelled, "My name is Hideaki. I am a snake chimera! I was made by the wonderful Eiji!" He bowed then pointed to the guy that had a mask on. The guy with the mask on laughed then said, "Welcome! I am Eiji. I am known as the Demon eater!"

Tadashi growled as he faced them. Puppy jumped onto Akihiko's back. I climbed up his head to get a better look of things. Kistune looked back then yelped. Her yelping caused me to look back. Puppy was in her male form. He had a grin on his face. I climbed down Akihiko's back then patted Puppy's shoulder. I looked at his eyes then said, "Relax… Please…" He slapped away my hand then punched me with his right hand. My eyes widen as I clinched my hand into a fist.

With his right hand he palmed my neck then gripped my neck with his fingers. His nails dug into my skin causing my neck to bleed. Hideaki left Eiji's side and walked towards the other people who were by the train. He had a long tail that dragged on the ground. The other people who were on the train dashed towards the people who wanted to be entertained. They all had a smile on their faces. Puppy tightens his grip around my neck. Leaving me to gasp for air that I couldn't breathe in.

Puppy turned his head then sighed. He looked at me then said, "Stupid human." My face was turning red and vision blurred. Hideaki threw out his arms out and the people turned into to snakes. The snakes wrapped around the people and the people tried to pull the snaked off of them. Hideaki changed into a giant king cobra. He moved towards the people rapidly. He wrapped his body around a huge warthog. The warthog squealed then fell to its side as it squirm to get away from Hideaki. He squeezed the hog and the hog squealed louder.

Puppy lets me go and run towards him. Tadashi turn then yelled, "No sister!" A think white fog appeared around him and a person ran out the thick fog. I touched my neck and cried from the pain. Akihiko asked, "Who is that?" Kistune replied, "It's Tadashi. He has the same scent as before." Akihiko said, "I knew that little sister." I was on my knees and the sun disappeared behind the cloud.


	32. Behind The Mask

**Chapter 32: Behind the Mask**

The snakes dragged the bodies and body parts back to Eiji. Hedeaki bit into the hog and its head hit the ground hard. It squealed for the last time before Hideaki let it go. Eiji was laughing while clapping his hands. He yelled out, "Yes more! More!" Tadashi hair is white, short, and fluffy. He wore a white leather like suit. Puppy continues to run towards Hedeaki. He holds his gun out and shoots it at Hedeaki.

Tadashi yells out, "Hiroshima no!" Hedeaki looks at him then quickly shuffles the hog down his mouth. He swivels his body toward Puppy. His mouth was open and his tongue spit into four kept coming in and out of his mouth. He hissed as he moved faster. Puppy shoots more. Akihiko and Kistune kept their eye on Eiji. Eiji placed his right hand onto his mask. He began to laugh louder.

The snakes let go of the bodies and Eiji slide his mask to the side. Behind the mask was completely utter darkness. A long slimy tongue, dripping saliva came out from the darkness as he picked up an arm that fell off of a body. Before he brought the arm to his tongue he muttered, "Demons who kills for fun and commits sins are the best desires." Akihiko flinched to the side and ran away from them. I rolled off of him and hit the ground hard. My head started to bleed from hitting the ground.

Eiji wrapped his long tongue around the arm and brought it into the depth of darkness. His tongue came back out from the darkness and was covered with blood. I paced my hand on my head while I still on the ground. Blood dripped off of his tongue and hit the ground. He picked up arm and a torso came up with it. He ripped the arm off of the torso then turns his head to the side. I sat up and noticed that he was facing this way while holding the arm. I got up and felt defenseless. I had no weapon and I had no one to protect me. Eiji tossed the arm at me then his tongue slipped into the darkness. He put back on his mask.

Kistune looked back and noticed that I was no longer on Akihiko's back. She squealed, "Cloud isn't on your back brother!" Akihiko quickly turned around and started to run back. Eiji started to walk towards me. Puppy tossed his gun at Hedeaki. He had a grin on face. Hedeaki wrapped his tongue around the gun then swallowed it. Tadashi tried to keep up with Puppy. He turned to the side to go around Hedeaki. Hedeaki snapped his tail at Tadashi as he hisses. Hedeaki dives his head down at Puppy. Puppy jumps into his mouth as he does dives down.

Eiji was in front of me before Akihiko could reach me. Eiji said, "Don't worry. I won't consume you. I only consume the sinners and desirers. I eat the humans and he eats the demons. World peace is all we wa…" Akihiko snatched me up then continues to run. I yelled out, "Wait! Stop Puppy!" Kistune questioned me, "Why should we stop him?" I replied, "They are not bad people! They kill the bad and keep the goods. Look at the people who still are alive!" I pointed even though I knew they couldn't see me pointing.

A gust of wind hit Tadashi causing him fly back after Hedeaki snapped his tail at him. A loud scream came out of Hedeaki as he coughed out Puppy and his gun. Hedeaki returned to his light green scaly skin form. He gently says, "You committed so many sins and many people see you as something else." He smiles as he ran over to Eiji side. He mutters, "Let's go before he tried to kill us." Eiji dashed to the train with Hedeaki by his side. The snakes turned back into people and climbed into the train. Eiji and Hedeaki jumped into the train. The carriers closed up and the train took off. Leaving smoke behind to cover up their trail.


	33. Unfinished Business

**Chapter 33: Unfinished Business**

Akihiko put me down on the ground gently. Kistune dashed towards Tadashi and caught him after jumping off of Akihiko's head. Puppy turned and pointed his gun towards me. I gave him an angry look and then start to walk towards him. Kistune screamed out, "Cloud!" I put my arms out then said, 'Stay out of it. This is my fight." Tadashi stood up then dusts himself off. He helped Kistune up then smiled at her. He gently says, "He is going to need a weapon or Hiroshima will kill him." Kistune held her hand out then closed her eyes. A wide sword came out from her palm. She gives the sword a serious look then yells, "Cloud catch!"

She tosses the sword at me and I caught it. The blade to the sword sparked as I scrapped the ground when I switched hands. The sword slowed me down while I was walking towards Puppy. Puppy began to walk towards me with a grin on his face. When we met eye to eye, he put his gun to my neck, and I held the sword with both hands pointing the blade to his neck. He growled then said, "You will bow to me human."

I laughed at him and then press the blade against his neck. His neck started to bleed as he glared into my eyes. My eyes widen as I realize that I couldn't hurt him. I dropped the sword then let my arms drop to my side. I muttered, "Truth over lies Hiroshima." He growled louder as a frown came to his face. His eyes looked like fog covering an empty field. The depth of the fog looked like it was covering the moon. He removed his gun from my neck the hit me aside of my head.

Puppy made the remark, "Don't give me that excuse!" I stared at the ground then said, "I always tell the truth. Listen to me and hear me out. I love you Nagasaki. I know you're in there. Somewhere... Please…" He drops his gun as he grabbed his face. He clawed at his face. His eyes glowed a very bright reddish pick. He let go of his face then upper cut me. I fell back onto my butt and stared at him. I was shocked that he didn't revert back to normal. I began to cry as I noticed that everything between us could turn so quickly.

I got up and took the sword by its handle. Tears continue to fall from my eyes. I got into a fighting position. I slashed at his leg and he jumped back. He jumped at me and pushes me onto the ground. He was on top of me. He slapped me over and over with his right hand. I let go on the sword and punch his right side with my left hand. He gave me a look of disappointment. He muttered, "I love you but you are the most disappointing human being I've ever known." He got up and picked up his gun. He pressed his foot against on my chest and aimed his gun at me.

Kistune screamed out, "Don't kill him!" Tadashi placed his hand on her shoulder then said, "Puppy wouldn't kill him." Akihiko huffed then ran towards them. Puppy put his arm out then yelled, "Stay away!" Akihiko hit like a barrier then flew back. He whimpered loudly and Kistune ran over to him. Puppy shoot his gun then put his hand down. He put his hand down then I grabbed it. He missed my head. He said, "That demon was getting annoying." I laughed then said, "Thank you." I continue to cry as I hugged him.

Puppy revert back to normal. She smiled as she kissed me. She said smoothly, "You really are a pathetic human. I could had killed you." I looked down at the ground and whispered, "I know… I'm sorry…" She placed her hand on my face. She made the remark, "You have unfinished business in this world my love." I looked at her sadly. Kistune yelled out, "You hurt brother!"


	34. The Meeting

**Chapter 34: The Meeting**

Tadashi turned into a giant white fluffy dog. Without us noticing the sun was gone and the moon was out. The silhouettes were on the moon dancing around and having fun. A synchronize scream came out of nowhere, "Puppy! Cloud! Kistune!" I looked back and saw Daisuke and Sakurak. Akihiko got up growled at Puppy. Puppy looked at Akihiko sadly then apologized, "I am really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I couldn't control myself there. Kistune hugged his leg then kissed it. Puppy walked over to him then placed her hands onto his leg. Her hand glowed as she healed him.

Daisuke and Sakurak made it to us and hugged me. They both had a smile on their face. They both said together, "We heard there was a circus parade coming past here." I looked at them then said, "It past here a long time ago. You don't want to see it. Trust me on that much." Tsukiko appeared next to Puppy. Puppy looked at her then said, "You look quite delicious right now." Tsukiko giggles then walks over to Kistune. Usagi's silhouette on the moon waved at us. His silhouette slowly faded off of the moon and he appeared next to Puppy. He puts his hand out towards Akihiko. Akihiko put his head down then licked Usagi's hand. Puppy removed her hands from him then walked over to me.

The energetic siblings looked sad and disappointed at the same time. Daisuke asked softly, "Was the circus parade really that bad?" She looked at him with a look of ease then answered him, "The circus had a deadly sin and the gatherer with him. They ate the sinners who followed them. It was an awful site. It is best if you don't follow them." They both nodded to show her they understood what they were being told. Kistune and Akihiko walked over along with Usagi and Tsukiko. Akihiko panted, lies down, and then Kistune lies against him.

Usagi gently smiles as he says, "This is a lovely meeting." We all chuckled or giggled. Tadashi lies on the other side of Akihiko. Puppy goes up to Tadashi then sits on his paw. She stared at the moon and I stared at her. Sakurak stared at the ground while she sat by herself. Daisuke was standing behind her. Sakurak says in fear, "Many of our people disappeared when the circus went past our village." Daisuke spoke after her, "When we was heading this way… We saw someone that looks similar to Mutt." He pointed at Puppy. I spoke after him, "They could kill the soul…" Puppy looks over then said, "They have been done that."

Ayaka bright as always landed on Akihiko's head. He growled at her. She said, "I've been trying to stop that train." Amaterasu walked towards us then said, "It will never stop. There is more than one of those trains. They clean the world, so God doesn't have to get his hands dirty himself." She pointed up to the sky. Akihiko sighs then licks Kistune. Kistune is fast asleep. Puppy said, "Cloud will be the only one able to destroy it." We all questioned her at once, "Why?" She answered, "They are demons too. They are dead. They are Lucifer's spawns. They kill the sinners and don't kill themselves. They wouldn't kill him because they sin he would be committing isn't a true sin. That sword kills demons and the dead. It burnt me when he pressed it against me." I hesitated to question her again, "Why me though?"

Puppy gave me a daring look as she answered my question with anger, "You're the only pure blood human here who hasn't sin. Only person here, who has been sinned towards." I looked away from her and looked at everyone else. They all had the same look on their face. I got up and then bowed in honor. I yelled out, "Then I shall do it!" Amaterasu quickly informed me, "That means that you can't slack off. We won't be able to help you. Even a God or a Goddess can sin like a human. So I can't help you. Those two kids can't help you out because even they had sinned. "

Sakurak blushed and Daisuke had a weird look on his face. Ayaka giggled then said, "Aw… A passion of love…" They both yelled at her, "Shut up!" She smiled as she walked over to Akihiko's ear. She rubs his ear. A blush appeared on his face. I laughed at him. The darkness of the night slowly dimed and everything became brighter. When I went to look at Amaterasu, she was gone. Sakurak got up and held Daisuke's hand. They said together, "We should be heading back to our village now." They started to run back in the direction they had come from. Usagi and Tsukiko faded away as the sun came up. Ayaka stopped rubbing Akihiko's ear then said, "Goodbye Love." She flew away from us. It was only me, Akihiko, Kistune, Puppy, and Tadashi that stayed out of everyone. The sun completely came out and the brightness blinded me.


	35. One Man's Fear

**(I'm sorry that I have not written anything in a very long time. I will try my best to keep up with the story from here on. That is not a promise though.)**

**Chapter 35: One Man's Fear**

Kistune summons a small brown fox. It eyes were closed and it's tongue hanged out of its mouth. Kistune said, "This will get you where you need it to get to. Don't forget to use the sword against them. Once the fox of sins gets to the train. It will stop and they will come out. You will have to take out the snake first. Then you can go after the guy with long tongue." I nodded as I looked around. Tadashi was standing and Puppy was laying on his nose. Tadashi spoke out, I will keep an eye out from a distance where they can't sense me." I smiled at him with relief.

I climbed onto the fox back and it took off. I wasn't prepared for it to take off so quickly. I felt my body move back quickly. The wind is strong and is pushing my blonde hair back. I kept my eyes on the road. Laughter echoed in my direction. I began to think of the things could happen on my quest of killing the deadly sin and his pet. My eyes wondered side to side. The fox started to run faster. The laughter got louder.

In my first thought and greatest fear of them all was dying alone. I could see myself going into battle with Hedeaki and he turns into a giant cobra. He wraps his slimy weird scaly body around mines. Tightens himself and squeezes me until blood comes out of my mouth. No one will be there but me and him. He bites me, injects me with his deadly venom, watch me suffer, and die. Then swallow me whole or worse. Rip me to shreds then feed me to the other little snakes that feed Eiji. My first thought ended and I started to focus.

I lost focus on the road and begin to think again. I didn't fear my second thought as much as my first thought because I was still alive. If Hedeaki change to his cobra form and headed towards me with his head down low. I could go up to him on the fox back then hold out my sword. I'll jump up when he goes to dive at the fox. Cutting deep into his head and up to his torso. Killing his brain and causing his blood to come out of him. I gain focus once more and spotted something moving.

The fox headed towards to moving object. It was Hedeaki. I felt shocked. He had a smirk on his face and his scaly skin looked darker than its usual color. He has been waiting for us while the train went on ahead. I began to tremble as the thought of being killed by Hedeaki kept replaying in my head as I stared at him. He shouted out, "I see that you did come after us! It's just like Eiji told me! I'm glad that I had stayed behind! Now I can have a treat of my own for once! A human that been sinned towards taste the best!" He laughed loudly then instantly stopped.


	36. Dead or Alive

**Chapter 36: Dead or Alive**

I hopped off the fox as I continues to run. I tumbled on the ground causing me to get a few scratches. I quickly stand to my feet. Hedeaki clapped his hands. I asked him, "Do you enjoy being Eiji's pet?" He chuckled lightly as walked towards me. He cracked his knuckles then replied, "Unlike all the others I used to work for. Eiji feeds me and doesn't abuse me. He gives me freedom and he taught me his ways. I find his ways absolutely perfect because the more sinners that are gone. The more people can roam free without worry." I tried my best not to look surprised at what he said. I balled one of my hands in a tight fist and the other has a tight grip on the sword. He stopped then questioned me, "If you know that we only are killing sinners, then why would you want us dead?"

Many reasons wonder my mind as I kept quiet. He gave me an intense look as he waited for an respond from me. His tail started to move back and forth as he says, "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick Tock." I opened my mouth then closed it rapidly. His tail starts to move a little faster. I yelled at him, "Everyone sins! If you go around the world eating those who sin. Then there will be no one left in the world! No one is perfect and there is no such thing as a person who can't sin!" He stopped saying what he was saying as his tail slowed then. He nods then sprints at me. I put up the sword in a proper position in front me to guard me. He grabs the blade of the sword then yanks the sword out of my hand. He tosses it then glances at his hands.

I took a quick stepped to the side and stabbed his tail. Hedeaki squealed at a very high pitch tone, "You son of a… UGH!" He swings his arm back, hitting me and sending me back. The sword sliced his tail causing the blood to squirt out. I didn't let go of the sword. I skidded on the ground. Scarping my back up and causing it to bleed. I got up when my body stop skidding along the ground. He tore the rest of his tail off then began to change forms. With a raspy and dry voice he says, "You no longer have a choice between living or dying anymore." I snickered then announced, "It's the same for you. But for Eiji, I will let him live and he will be mines." Hedeaki became furious and dashes towards me. He was no longer in a human like form. He was now in a his Cobra form and his tail grew back immediately.

Without hesitation he attempts to grab me with his huge hands. I jumped to the side then swung at his hand. I mutter, "He is too fast. At this rate I'll die." The fox of sins that Kistune had summoned for me appeared from behind me. I grinned as I jumped up. Hedeaki wiped me with his tail and blood came out of my mouth. My whole body became like a rag doll. I manage to let go of the sword and it fell down the ground. The fox jumped into the air and made my fall a little safer. My fear slowly started to consume me as I slowly stood back up. I took a glimpse at the fox as I went to look back at Hedeaki, I noticed that he was slithering towards me. The fox whimpered as it stood up. It nudged me with its head. I looked at it as I noticed as it glowed. It changed from being a fox to a small sword. I took hold of it.

Hedeaki's tail quickly swirled around me as he reached me. The small sword turned into a broadsword with skull design on the blade. I held the handle with both hands now. He started to constrict his tail around me as he block the sun with his hand. I hear him laugh as he says, "I will crush your lungs then swallow you whole." I yelled out, "I am Sorry Hideaki. You are one brave king." I grinned as the sword begins to glow. Hideaki became confused as he continues to constricts his tail around me. I swung the sword in a upward motion causing a bright light attack to come out of the blade to cut open his tail. He screamed out loud as I huffed from using a lot of energy. He slithered away after moving his tail around me. I fall face down first onto the ground.


	37. Is It The End?

**Chapter 37: Is it the end?**

While I was on the ground I felt something long and slimy wrapping itself around my body. It wrapped itself around me tight as it picked me up. I opened my eyes and saw Hedeaki's human body on the ground. I turned my head back to look back and saw Eiji without his mask. His tongue came out from the pitch black darkness from inside the hood. Bright green liquid was on his tongue. He was pulling me into the darkness and squeezing me. When I arrived into the darkness the tongue let me go in mid-air. Letting me fall to the ground. The blade was no longer a broadsword but now the small sword it was before. I landed on my back. The sword glowed really bright, lighting up everything around me.

I slowly stood up and looked around. This darkness was like a giant room full of toys. I held the small sword in front me to keep my guard up. I wondered the room, looking for some kind of clue. Not to far ahead of me I spotted a bed that had curtains surrounding me. Light was sealed in the curtains and I was able to see a etching of a person. I walked towards the bed and on my way there, I heard whispering. "Please don't be dead. You have to be alive. Not now. I'm not finished. This world isn't complete. Be alive. I can save you.", a small voice said within the curtains and on the bed.

I questioned the voice, "Who are you?" The whispers stopped as it answers, "I am Eiji. I am a fallen angel with broken wings. I was punished for not taking my job seriously." I continue to get closer to the bed. When I reached the bed I pulled the curtain down. A small boy with wings without feathers sat on the bed. Tears flowed down his face as he stared at me. His hair is brown, medium length, and curly. He was light tan and his eyes were a very light brown. So light that it looked like sand or if he was blind. He looked down then said, "Don't kill us. We are servants of God. Hedeaki never noticed that he had died once before and was sent to heaven." My eyes widen as I cut him off, "Then he can't die!" Eiji looked up at me then told me, "I'm trapped in here and I wish to leave. In order to be free, I have to consume one thousand sinners. I only need one more. Please I beg of you."

I sighed as I sat on his bed. I stared into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. He quickly jumped up and pierced his hand through my chest. I fell back and Eiji frowned. He says, "I'm sorry but you are the last sin. Once you enter here all sins enter you. Making you number one thousand." The feathers for his wings started to grow back. He shined brighter than the sun. He picked me up and I dropped he small sword. He flew out of the darkness and landed on his feet. He put me down then closed my eyelids. My body was now lifeless like Hedeaki who was beside me.

A loud howl came from a far distance. Eiji's cage disappeared. He looked to the side with fear as he shivers. A similar voice screamed out, "CLOUD!" Eiji began to cry as he spread out his wings. He used his thumbs to swipe his tears from under his eyes. He placed his thumbs on Hedeaki's and my forehead. Kistune held her sword at Eiji. She questions him, "What have you done?" He stutters as he replies, "He was the last sin that I had to kill. I can save him. Just please don't kill me." Tadashi appeared out of no where then placed his hand on her shoulder as he says, "If you save him, we will let you live. But you will have to join us because we can not allow you to do such things ever again. If you can not save him then I will allow Kistune to kill you really slowly." Eiji nodded while Kistune puts the sword to her side.

Eiji pressed his thumbs against our foreheads as he starts to pray. After a few minutes went by he fell to the side. The hole in my chest was gone and my body slowly drew life into it. Hedeaki twitched his body hard as he jumps up. He clings onto Eiji's body crying out, "Eiji! Wake up!" Eiji smiled as he laughed. I sat up and looked at Kistune. Her eyes were red from anger and sadness. Eiji says, "We will be joining them Hedeaki." Hedeaki nods to agree then clings on tighter. I fall back then close my eyes. Ignoring everything around me. Letting everything disappear.


	38. The Gap Between

**Chapter 38: The Gap Between**

A few months has past since the event between Eiji, Hideaki, and me had occurred. After Eiji had breathe new life into me and Hideaki, he went into a comatose then faded away. A few weeks after that he appeared and his wings were cut off. He had a smile that covered his face like a mask. Without warning Hideaki ran up to him, hugging him tightly, and picks him up. Eiji gently says, "It's nice to see you too Hideaki. Don't worry, broken wings can heal over time. Wings that has been pulled out can only make us human." Hideaki put him down then lets him go.

Eiji's eyes shifted to the side to avoid eye contact. A young female with light milky brown skin, a slender figure and beauty that can't can stop ones heart. She has medium length brown hair, pink and purple bangs. Dark brown eyes with a hint of grey on them. Her rosy shade lips matched her red dress that was covered with a floral design. Her feathers on her wings are grey, light blue and white. She flies down from the sky and lands next to Eiji. A white leopard with faded grey spots and lines on its body walked out from behind her. The leopard had black wings with white spots and stripes on it. It was the invert of its body. It's eyes contains many shades of red as it stares at us. It sat by her side as it presses its head against her thigh. She placed her hand on its head. With a light tone of voice that could put a baby to sleep, she had said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I heard a lot about everyone. My name is Yuriye and I am a angel, just like Eiji. Difference between us, is the Gods we serve." Eiji sighs with disappointment.

Akihiko, Kistune, Puppy, and Tadashi all stood next to each other, while being behind me. Lately Puppy has been in her male form and refuses to go near angels. Kistune stayed by Akihiko side at all times. Tadashi has been keeping an eye on Hideaki. I have been keeping to myself and far away from Puppy. I slowly asked Yuriye, "Which God or Goddess do you work for?" She smiles gently as she pets her leopard. She answers my question without looking at me, "I work for Amaterasu. The sun Goddess and the wolf demon." My right eye brow raised as I pushed my hair back and off of my face. I take a glimpse at Eiji then question, "Which God or Goddess do you work for?" He shivers as he replies, "I work for Yawata No Kami. The God of war and protector of his people."

Kistune huffed then says, "No one cares. Let's get going before the sun leaves us. The hidden city is up ahead and there's usually dragos hunting around here." She nudges Akihiko Akihiko's arm with hers to get him moving. He slowly inches forward with Kistune, dragging his feet in annoyance. Puppy follows behind the, leaving Tadashi behind. Tadashi moved closer behind me. He turned his head to the side then whispers, "I'm getting sick of this. I know that I am not the only who is. It is our fault for putting you into an awful position. Sadly, Kistune is right about the dragos. Let them join us until we get town." I nod in agreement as Tadashi turned into a giant white fluffy dog. I gently say, "Let's get going now." Eiji and Hideaki nodded. Hideaki turned into a huge cobra. He slithers his tail under Eiji then slithers away. Yuriye looks back then looks at me. I go up to her then takes hold of her hand. She gently pulls her hand away from mines. The leopard moved in front of her then pushes me back. She looks down at the leopard then apologizes, " 'I'm sorry. It's the familiar job to keep us safe. I don't mean to seem rude but I didn't want him to hurt you." She smiles. Tadashi picked me up with his mouth. Covering me up with nasty saliva. Yuriye laughs as she turns along with her leopard. We follow behind Hideaki and Eiji.


	39. Sidestory 1

**(This is a side story. Please enjoy this while i am still typing out chapter 39)**

**The Forbidden Record**

Tsukiko, the daughter of the moon God Tsukuyomi and the silhouette on the moon. She is a beautiful woman. She is known for her long black hair that feels like silk, fair skin, yellow eyes, fine kimonos that are given to her as gifts and a quarter moon on her forehead. The other Gods and Goddesses pity her because she was also punished for her father's actions. She could never met any of the other Gods and Goddesses. She could never leave the world of the moon until she becomes a Goddess. Tsukiko wasn't alone in that world because she had her familiar Usagi. He is a white cottontail, who can change the color of his fur freely. He usually spent time with Tsukiko every evening to nights.

The world of the moon was similar to the human world. It has morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Difference between both worlds is one has time when the other doesn't and the time for sleeping is different as well. In the morning Tsukiko sleeps, in the afternoon she is reading extremely long books, in the evening she is drinking tea with Usagi, and at night she watches the world as a silhouette on the moon. She sometimes dances on the moon with Usagi, bringing happiness and peace to those who praise the moon Good and Goddess.

After hundreds of years of repeating the same thing over and over again day after day. She sent Usagi to give the sun Goddess a letter. The letter says:

"_**Dear Sun Goddess Amaterau **__**,**_

_**I, Tsukiko, daughter of Tsukuyomi the moon Good will kill and replace my father. I will be free and walk among the humans at midnight. I will not allow you to punish me anymore because of Tsukuyomi killed the Goddess of food Uke Mochi.**_

_**The fields here do not compare to those with humans. Humans have way more food and books. I also hope to find something new. I wish to learn more about the humans instead of only hearing their prayers. I will no longer be locked up in this world. I will set myself free.**_

_**From a God's Daughter,**_

_**Tsukiko**__**"**_

After Usagi had returned from delivering the message he gave Tsukiko a beautifully designed box with her name on it. She opened the box and there was a gold dagger with a letter on it. The letter was from Amaterau. The letter stated:

"_**Dear child of Tsukuyomi,**_

_**I sent you the dagger that only can be used by you. If anyone was to use it, they will be hurt. So, please take good care of this dagger and always keep is hidden. Use it to your advantage. If you plan to kill your father like you just wrote to me. Then do it. If it is a success then you will be free. If you fail, I will allow Tsukuyomi to kill you.**_

_**From the sun goddess,**_

_**Amaterasu **__**"**_

Days went by before Tsukiko came op with a plan to kill her father. She had to plan it right because it was rare for her to see her father. He is up during morning and sleep at night. He watches the other half of the human world. Only on the full moon do they see each other because in the moon world, it would be a whole day of night. Soon the full moon will come and she will finally see Tsukuyomi. She sent Usagi to deliver a message to a Tengu that she knew of. The Tengu lives on a mountain top. He protects a gorgeous cherry blossom tree at the very top. It is believed that it keeps away danger from the animals and plants of the mountain. The tree gives the mountain life. The Tengu came back with Usagi to meet with Tsukiko. She told them of the plan. The very next day they began to prepare for the event. The Tengu was not allowed back to his mountain until Tsukuyomi was killed.

A week after she met with the Tengu. The full moon has appeared and the moon world was only night. Usagi wasn't allowed to join Tsukuyomi and Tsukiko during the day of the full moon. He went to the demon world, where he can celebrate the full moon with pure enchanted sake. Both Tsukiko and Tsukuyomi became silhouettes on the moon. She carried the golden dagger in her new fine kimono. She stabbed Tsukuyomi in the heart with the golden dagger while a cloud passes by the full moon. They went back to the world of the moon. The full moon went from white to a shade of red. Tsukuyomi died and Tsukiko became the mood Goddess. A full moon appeared on her forehead.

The Tengu brought Tsukuyomi's body to Oyamatsumi. The Tengu left before Oyamatsumi tried to kill him. He went back to his mountain where he does not need to worry about anything. Amaterau visited Tsukiko. Setting her free from the moon world. Amaterau warned Tsukiko before leaving the moon world. The warning was, "Never fall in love with a human. If you do. You will lose your right as a god." After that day Tsukiko has been keeping her out on all humans and demons in the human world. She's been keeping her eye out mainly on Cloud and his crew.


	40. The Town's Entrance

**(I would like to apologize. I'm sorry that I haven't post anything in a very long time. I will continue to write though.)**

**Chapter 40: The Town's Entrance**

The sun was slowly going down. Allowing the temperature to become cooler. We all stood low to hide from sight. Human size dragos and giant dragons flew out from the town's ring. The town's ring is known as The City of Protectors. In order to enter the city, we have to go through a gate. Which is guarded by two men. We stopped moving forward as we lay on the ground. Yuriye and her familiar went ahead of us. She flew to the entrance for the city. Amaterasu flashed next to Yuriye. Ayaka appears out of thin air and is on the other side of Amaterasu.

One of the men that were guarding the gate walked forward. He is pale and glossy, tall and slender. The top of his hair is pitch black then starts to fade to white going downwards. He has long black curly horns that stand out. He wore black pants and black steel toe boots. While he leaves his torso exposed. He had long gloves that look like sleeves. They had two rows of spikes coming out of them. He had gun holsters with guns in them on his pants. Between his hand and elbow, his carries small daggers. He stares at them harshly as he questions them, "Why are you here?" The other man moved up to him. He took hold of his hand then yanked it. In a light whisper he says, "Nobuyuki…" He is slightly tan, which makes his bright blue eyes stand out. His hair is a very dark shade of red with a tint of fiery red. He is wearing a short sleeve kimono with black baggy pants, a scarf, black ninja like socks and black sandals. His left arm was covered in a tribal tattoo. He has a fox mask tied to the side of his head. He had pouches on his hip that carries shurikens.

Amaterasu looked at the tan man. Yuriye answered, "We are here to see the God of Sea, Ryūjin. Now let us in Nobuyuki and Hiroshi." Ayaka stands there in silence. They both nodded their heads as they go to the gate. They pull the doors open allowing Amaterasu, Ayaka, and Yuriye in the city. They pushed the doors closed as they faced each other. Nobuyuki gently says, "Ryūjin must be in trouble Hiroshi. We haven't seen Amaterasu or Yuriye in a long time." He places his right hand on Hiroshi's left cheek. He strokes his face with his thumb. Hiroshi trembles with fear as he says, "She never comes alone. She must want the ones behind her to enter as well. I fear that there will be a war and we will never see my sons again." He stares into Nobuyuki's eyes intensively. Nobuyuki pulls Hiroshi closer to him after placing his other hand on his back. He kisses Hiroshi then smiles. Nobuyuki gently says, "There's nothing to fear. I will always protect you. I will never leave you side." Nobuyuki turned his head to the side as heard three tiny voices scream out, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Hiroshi took hold of Nobuyuki's hand then smile as he nods at him. He lets go of Nobuyuki's hand and Nobuyuki let go of Hiroshi. He takes a step to the side and stares out. The three tiny voices sounded a little louder as they scream, "Daddy! Nobu!" Three boys ran up to Hiroshi, hugging his leg tightly. They all had light red hair with fiery red streaks in it, dark blue eyes, and slightly tan. They wore a similar outfit as Hiroshi. Hiroshi patted their head. Puppy jumped onto his feet then walked up to them with a smirk on his face. His eyes flickered light pink to a darker pink. Nobuyuki squinted his eyes as he says, "There is someone walking this way. Dai, Daiki, and Daichi stand behind your father." The three boys let go of HIroshi then went behind him. Puppy's tail and dog ears came out from hiding. He walks up to Nobuyuki, Hiroshi, Dai, Daiki, and Daichi. Hiroshi eyes widen as he gets on his knees. Dai, Daiki, and Daichi also get on their knees. The four of them closed their eyes. Nobuyuki looks at Hiroshi as he grabs his arm. He pulls Hiroshi up by his arm. Puppy informs them lowly, "There is no need to do that. Get off your knees boys."

The three boys stand up then runs over to Puppy. They cling onto his legs as they giggle and laugh. Puppy whispered with concern, "Get out of here because today might be the last for many of us. I don't want this war to end your love or to ruin the children." Daiki went to grab Puppy's tail but it sways to the side. Nobuyuki ask with a stern look, "Who are you?" Hiroshi glances at Nobuyuki as he yanks Nobuyuki's arm, shaking his head back and forth. Puppy coldly replies, "Just leave already. He can tell you himself." Hiroshi puts his hand out then Dai, Daiki, and Daichi ran to him. They all walk away from the wall. Puppy sighed with relief. He whistled for Tadashi. Tadashi quickly jumped to his feet as he runs up to them. He scoops them up from their side then continues to run. Puppy walks to the door, pulls the doors open then enters.


	41. Rise and Shine!

**Chapter 41: Rise and Shine!**

Eiji and Hideaki followed behind Puppy from a far distance. They were whispering to each other. Kistune and I were behind. Akihiko stood on the outside to prevent people from entering. Eiji kept glancing back. Making me paranoid and believing he is speaking ill of us. He nods his head as he stops. He puts his arms out to stop us from going any further and allowing Eiji to continue. Kistune and I stopped as we stared at Hideaki confused. Hideaki cleared his throat as he informs us with a raspy voice, "You won't like what you will see if you keep going." A loud polyphonic voice burst out in laughter. When I looked past Hideaki. I could no longer see Eiji.

The ground quaked as three dragos submerges from the shadows between two brick buildings. "Regardez ce que nous avons ici. Mère voudrait pas si un être humain a été blessé dans cette ville," a soft polyphonic voice says. "Annabelinda said look at what we have here. Mother wouldn't like it if a human being was injured in this city," a voice that countously shifts to a high pitch tone translated the soft polyphonic voice. I tilted my head to a slight angle so I can see them as they surface from the shadows. I became light headed as I tilt my head even more. The drago in the center walk out even further than the rest. He spoke in a monotone voice, "Open your eyes and see the real world. Stop living in this world where your lover is a man who bends genders and is in love with the sea God. A man who works for the reapers." Everything went black when I fell to the ground.

When I finally gain consciousness I noticed my sword was in my hand. I used it to get up. When I looked to the side I saw a red cloak and a golden gauntlet. A deep raspy voice from above my head said, "Keep it together." As I struggle to keep my balance I noticed three heads with silver hair. I squinted his eyes from the taste of metallic. I slightly quiver. The one in the center has shoulder length silver hair. Some of his silver hair covers his face. He wears black leather clothing and a black coat which he kept zipped. He held out his katana out towards us. I murmur a question, "What is going on Kistune? Are those dragos?" The person on the right with long silver hair, green cat like pupils, wearing a long black coat that is zipped up and black boots. With a whiny voice he orders, "Give mother back. Give mother back now!" I shake my head in confusion as I heard the person in the red cloak respond, "I don't know what you are talking about Cloud. Who is this mother you speak of?" When I glanced at the person I realized it was Vincent and not Kistune. In front of me stood Loz on the left, Kadaj in the center, and Yazoo on the right. Loz has shorts lighty spikey silver hair with silver sideburns, and green cat like pupil eyes. He is physically bulky and muscular which is greatly detailed from his tight black leather suit. His torso covered in straps and wears shoulder guards.

Kadaj grunts loudly. I gently touched my side which made me shudder. I can hear a tiny voice in the back of my head saying, "Wake up. It's time to wake up cloud. Wake up now." Everything gleamed white as I blink heavily as everything blurred. I fall straight onto my back as I closed my eyes tightly. I bounced up from fright, i noticed Kistune next to me. "Cloud get up," Kistune said softly. I pushed her away from me as I stood up. She moves back as she stares at me. The monotone voice introduces itself, "My name is Vasuki. These are my sisters. Annabelinda and Ethelinda. We are the children of Ryūjin and the man reaper." I squinted as the sun began to rise.


	42. Sidestory 2

**The Hidden Record**

The clouds are many shades of grey. Dusted with the color white for definition. The ground is light blue to a white from the snow. Way too cold for plants to grow, even though we are so close to the sun. My people manage to die from the cold. Sometimes there are animals wondering around that can be easily hunt for food. My people only eat once a month. My name is Kistune and my brother's name is Akihiko. In our kingdom or small village, me and my brother are the leaders. We are a rare kind of fox demon. We do not have nine tails like what most people believe. We do not go out of our way to kill or start war. We only leave to find slaves or food.

The winter that just started for our kingdom. It seems to be really harsh this time around. My people are starving because there has not been any animals to hunt for six months. My brother, Akihiko, left to find about seven months worth of food as I watch the village. The people became violent and attempted to leave. They tried to feast on the slaves. I had to kill many of the villagers. With the ones I have killed, I had feed the young demons. Akihiko came back with a year worth of food and three slaves after the day I killed some of the villagers. The villagers went back to their normal ways after he returned. He brought the three slaves into our homes and sat them down. He examed them all then asked them, "What are your names?"

The slave in the middle has pink bangs that covers his eyes and red hair that flows to the ground. He snickers as he shows his fangs. He answers, "My name is Puppy Hiroshima. Once was a prince but now a dirty slave." Akihiko lip twitched along with his ear. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as he gulped. Akihiko swiftly kicked Puppy's face then says, "Don't make me laugh." He then questions the other two slaves, "What are your names?" The one on the right of Puppy has blades at the end of her hair to use as weapons responds, "My name is Ran. I am slave used for war. The one the opposite end name is Kamiko. She too is a slave from war." Kamiko looked up at Akihiko as he sighs. In a low voice he demanded, "Take off the chains of Kamiko and Ran. Keep the one in the middle in chains. I went behind the two women and removed their chains. I looked up at my brother then asked him, "Can I please have the one in the one in chains?" Akihiko turns his head and walks out of the room the are currently in. Kamiko and Ran followed behind him.

I patted the top his head to search for ears. I removed the chains that were on him. I stared at him. Puppy pushes his bangs back as he stared at me. His pink eyes sparkled as he smiled. He pointed at my neck then made the remark, "You are no better than me. You and your brother were once slaves. The marks are still on your body." My eyes widen as I slapped him. I grabbed his red hair then pushed his head down to the ground. I harshly say, "You're below me. I own you, remember that mutt." I let go of his hair then leave the room, leaving Puppy by himself. Puppy's ear shot up as he got up. He looked around the room. He ran out of Akihiko's and Kistune's home. He climbed up the wall silently then sat on top of it.

I went to look for my brother so I head towards his room. A villager was running in the hall screaming, "One of the slaves are on top of your house Akihiko and Kistune! Get him, get him!" I turned around as quick as possible then headed outside. Akihiko appeared beside me with chains in his hands. Without looking at Akihiko I whispered, "He is mines. He won't harm a thing because he is only a shell. For a high rank demon, you don't know much brother." Akihiko swings his chain in anger at Puppy. Puppy rolled to the side then catches the chain. He pulls it at the same time Akihiko pulls it. "Damn thing is strong for a shell."

I yelled out, "I demand you to let go of that chain Hiroshima!" Puppy grins as he tosses it down into the roof of the house. After doing that he jumped off and lands next to Kistune. He wraps his arms around her. Akihiko growls loudly as he says angerily, "Either lock him up or keep him under control." I pushed Puppy off of me then walk away. Puppy snickers then whispers, "You smell like those slaves." He follows behind me. Akihiko becomes even madder than what he already is. He stomps his way back into the house as he mutters to himself.

I stopped to question him, "Why didn't you escape?" He doesn't reply to my question. I keep my back to him believing that he would be gone by now or if he is just there and refuse to talk. Puppy sighs then says, "What's the point if I'm just going to get capture again." He gets closer to me to put his hand on my shoulder. He lowers his head by my ear. He lowly says, "I got caught so I can help you escape from this hell. After all I have been watching you." He stands up then removes his hand. My eyes widden from shock. I turn quickly, drawing out my blades then pressing it against his neck.

Grinding my teeth from anger while my stomach turns from disgust. I pressed the tip of the blade harder against his neck. Tearing the skin causing it to bleed. Puppy stares at me. He talks in a faster pace, "Don't you think it would be stupid to kill me. After all you know the truth about me. You know as much about me as I know about you." He clutches the blade then tightens his hand. Drawing his own blood. Showing me that he isn't afraid of me. I pull the blade out of his hand and away from his neck. Slicing his hand open. Blood flowed out of the open wound. Puppy catches a few drops of blood with his tongue. I quickly say, "Stay back! If you come my way... I will slice something else open." He laughs.

Akihiko appears behind Puppy. He swiftly wraps his chains around Puppy's neck. Then pulls him down to the ground. Akihiko coldly said, "I already told you. Control him or I'll kill him now." Puppy takes hold of the chain that's wrapped around his neck with his good hand. My face turned red and my eyes begain to water up. Tears fell from my eyes as I drop my blades. Puppy looks up at me in surpries. He yells out, "Release me you piece of shit! It's your fault that she is crying!" He forces himself up then slowly advanced towards me. He lowly says, "Don't cry..." He fell over right in front of me. I go in my knees then place his head on my lap. I look up at Akihiko then asked gently, "Please remove the chain brother." The chains unwrapped themselves from Puppy's neck. I pet his head. Akihiko gives me a look of shame. He walks away, leaving us to be alone.

"Are you going to be okay Hiroshima?", I asked him lowly. He nods then replies with a question, "It was him who gave you those marks, wasn't it?" I didn't answer him. I continued to pet him until one of us was to calm down. Before I knew it Puppy fell asleep. She thought to herself, "I wonder... If you were whole. What would you be like? Are you more calm or are you more dangerous?" I took his hand to check it. His wound was gone. Puppy turned onto his back then places his hand on me cheek. He smiled as he slides his hand to the back of my head. He pulls my head down. He whispers, "She's on her way her to find me. Prepare yourself." He kisses me then his hand falls to the ground. I push him off of me. "This bastard tricked me. He is bringing his other side here to get him," I said harshly.

Akihiko is covered with thick red blood. He is pants heavily. With every breath he takes he feels a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. Everything around him is burning down. By the time I get to the living area of the village. I saw many dead bodies on the ground while the homes burn down. I yell out, "Brother!" At a far distance I can hear him shout, "Run Kistune! Run!" From behind dark grey and light grey smoke a silhouette appears. Whoever it was is heading towards me.

I heard Akihiko scream out; "Get out of here! It is after you Kistune! Whatever you do... Don't let it get you!" His voice grew faint towards the end. I jumped back as the silhouette formed into a whole figure in front of me. I didn't move quickly enough because the figure snatched me mid jump. The figure says with a gentle voice, "I'm not here to hurt you. Just want to get you out of here." I moved my body around wildly hoping that it would let me go. It stopped moving. When I looked to the side I saw Hiroshima standing. He says, "Thanks for coming. I hate splitting in two. I just noticed that you didn't grab the male." The figure puts me down the walks towards Hiroshima. The two of them became one. He puts his hand out. I took hold of his hand in confusion.

I requested for an explanation, "What is going on? Tell me now!" He looked at me then said, "The other two that you thought were slaves. Aren't slaves. They pretend to be slaves and allow themselves to be bought. When they were bought. They destroy the places they arrive to for their filthy lover. That's the real reason why I allow myself to be bought by your brother." He takes a deep breath in then says, "I need you to stay here, hidden until I come back with your brother. Also after this. You will become my master." He takes me hand then kisses it. He winks at me then runs back into all the smoke. I threw myself onto the ground and stood low as possible. I chewed on my tongue to keep quiet. Two female outlines formed within the smoke that became heavy.

I slowly inched to the side but also at an angle. So that I could see them. They both exit the smoke together with smiles on their face. They held hands as they left. "I can take them down by myself. I can do this for brother. To prove that I am not weak," I say to myself inside my head. A chain flew from the smoke and wrapped itself around the two girl's leg. They fell down. Hiroshima runs out with Akihiko on his back. He places Akihiko on the ground then walks up the girls. Kneels down on Kamiko's back. He grabs Ran by the hair as he puts more pressure onto Kamiko's back. I crawled towards Akihiko. Akihiko coughs as he turns his head. "I thought I told you to get out of here Kistune," he said while coughing. I took hold of his hand. You can hear the girls scream for their lives. Hiroshima cuts Ran's hair with his dagger like nails. He then uses the knives to slowly cut her back. In a deep scary voice he says with joy, "Poison can also kill the user."

Ran trembles from the pain. I stand up and face Hiroshima. I yelled out, "No more! No more! That's enough!" He tosses her to the side as he stood up. He walked past me then picked up Akihiko. "It's time for a new journey," he says with anger.


End file.
